Mankind Eternal
by Legate Augustus
Summary: What if the Instuite finally came out of the shadows and took control of the Commonwealth and esthabkished a Technorcy and ruled it like an Empire. One that akin to the Eternal Empire of Zakuul. Well here's my version of it. Also these will contain lemons and depictions of graphic volience and sex. But also we will see the return of some old characters and their viewpoints.
1. Chapter 1

From his position at nordhagen beach The Sole Survivor known as Marcus looked out at the burning wreckage of the Prydwen. The Brotherhood had been wiped out or at least it's commanders and that meant the institute had the upper hand. Marcus wasn't going to let them remain hidden underground anymore. No he had plans. While Shaun had died before the battle of the Prydwen he had officially designated Marcus as his successor and the new director of the Institute. Marcus was only chronologically 29 years old but he had seen enough of the world to formulate his plan. He was tall with short brown hair, brown eyes and was well built. Marcus pulled out his Pip-Boy and activated the relay back to the Institute.

Relaying straight into the directorates meeting room, he was pleased to see them all assembled at their seats awaiting his report. Director Justin Ayo of Advance systems. Director Clayton Holdren of BioSciene. Director Madison Li of Advance Systems, Director Ali Filmore of Facilities, and the beautiful and youngest of them all Director Katherine Walker (Kate for short) she was medium height and build with long wavy Red Hair, beautiful emerald eyes with freckles on her nose and cheek and a nice pair of assets. She was the Robotics Director and the youngest at age 27.

Marcus took his seat at the head of the table. "I would like to thank all of you for your support and loyalty. I understood the past few weeks have been hard and I know I am going to ask much of you in the coming years but I promise that as your director I will put the institute first above all else. You see I have a plan one that will reshape the Commonwealth. You all think of the above ground as a dead world but it is not it is thriving and ripe for the taking. The institute is above them in technology and because of that I believe that it is our right to rule over them. Which is why I have decided that it is time to take control of them." He took a pause to survey their reactions. They showed a sense of shock and surprise but no one had spoken a word.

"We will take the Commonwealth and with our power build an Empire that will last an eternity. They may fear us but we will put those fears to ease and eliminate any who disobey our will. Now there is much work to do which thanks to the successful completion of phase 3 this is all possible. Are there any questions?"

Doctor Li raised her hand

"Sir umm is this the best idea?"

"In my opinion it is we can aid the people of the Commonwealth and take what we want form then and Project our power wherever we want. Best way to do this is to create another division here, Surface Operations. They will be in charge of the Synths operating on the surface enforcing our rule as well as any other matters on the surface that concern us and they will work closely with the SRB."

Justin raised his hand "sir who will lead Surface Operations?"

"I haven't decided yet. Katherine here I believe has experience with the SRB and she knows her Synths as much as anyone here."

"Yes sir I previously worked there before my forceful reasihment-"

"She fucked a Courser" blurred Justin.

"Now Doctors let us not bring up the past. Now Katherine here will head up Surface Operations and T.S Wallace will take her place as head of robotics. Anything Else?"

Katherine spoke "Sir I assume Surface Operations will be based out of the newly completed section of the Institute?"

"No you will be in the old robotics after it has been refitted the new section will be my personal throne room. Now Director Filmore how long do you think that will all take?"

"To have old robotics remade into Surface Operations, a week maybe two as for your throne section a month depending on how you want it done."

"Just make it worthy of an Emperor. Now again I appreciate everything you have done now I feel that this meeting should be come to a happy end and we will meet again once Surface Operations is Operational and then we will declare the Eternal Empire."

"Sir this isn't really my place to ask" said Holdren "but why not now"

"Because our take over will likely be met with resistance and I want it to be as fluid as possible"

"Understood sir"

"Good, now everyone I will see you in a week.

One week latter

Marcus took his seat at the head of the table of Directors Wallace was present as the Director of Robotics and opisote of him was Katherine with her new uniform as Director of Surface Operations she had chosen red as her color and it suited her well.

"Now thank you again for all attending. Now that Surface Operations is at minimal capacity it is time. Also Director Filmore" he said sliding a holotape to her "those are the schematics for my throne room. Now eveyone you all know what I have planned so I belive it's time to get on with your assignments. Firstly Coursers will remain under the control of SRB as they are responsible for Synth hunting but they may be loaned out to Surface Operations who will control all Synths on the surface. Secondly Surface Operations will deploy garrisons of Synths to all red rocket stations, police stations, settlements, and former faction bases to reinforce our checkpoints and they will maintain patrols. Thirdly BioScience will help upgrade all farming settlements. Fourthly Advance Systems and Facilities will see to the restoration of CIT. I want a garrison up there and for it to function as a Surface hub of our Operations where we will maintain outreach with our subjects but they will still not be allowed access down here. Questions?"

Katherine raised her hand "Sir I understand that we will be deploying a large force to the surface and I understand the combat protocols for our patrols and such but what if Settlements?"

"Take out anyone who attempts to resist. Also covenant has found a way to detect Gen 3 Synths I want it anhilated as well as its compound and garrison a force there to kill anyone who travels there. Nobody is to rediscover that information understand?"

"Yes sir"

"Good. Anything else?"

"What of Robotics?"

"Keep up with Synth production I expect we will need to we have no idea what the future brings?" Ayo raised his hand next. "Sir what about current commonwealth factions?"

"I will offer the Minutemen a chance to join with us and to serve as the Army. I will also extended that offer to the Gunners and any Raider who wishes to redeem themselves. Should they refuse they will be annihilated." Ayo only nodded. "Now that you all have your orders I expect you to carry them out while I declare our Empire." With that the directorate dismissed its self back to its divisions and began carry out his orders.

Marcus arrived in the radio room and activated the radio taking over the classical station, diamond city radio and radio freedom.

"People of the Commonwealth. A few days ago I previously spoke to you and warned you of what would happen should you interfere in the affairs of the Institute. Now I speak to you with a different message. We have destroyed the Brotherhood of Steel and the Railroad and have taken our place as the undisputed rulers of the Commonwealth. Now join us in the forging of our Eternal Empire. We will help you rebuild and reintroduce technology and knowledge to your broken lands. We will clear the Commonwealth of the threats that plague you. We will build a brother future above ground and below we will make mankind's survival eternal. I offer a chance to the Minutemen to join with us and form the Imperial Guard and act as our army. Protect us and and the Empire I also extend that offer to any Gunner and Raider who seeks a second chance at a better future. Now I know some will refuse our rule and this is all I Have to say. Leave. No one will stop you but should you remain then your hostile presence will be dealt with lethal force. Now as I speak we have begun the takeover of the Commonwealth and the forging of the Eternal Empire. I ask that you give it a chance and aid us in making Mankind Eternal"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II

Marcus sat upon his throne in the institute. The entire section was being converted to his own private apartment. His throne was made out of solid steel painted chrome. It was comfortable with red cushioning on the back and seat rest. It's entirely contained a series of computer chips and transmissiters, functioning as the master control for the synths, institute, and by extension the Empire. The Throne itself sat on a raised Dais above the rest of the room. Chairs, tables, couches and other furniture was spread out. Courses manned the door and protected him at all times. Eight banners hanged on the wall, one for each division, one for the institute and one for the Empire. It had been three days since his takeover of the Surface. He was impressed with Director Filmore for getting the throne room established so quickly and had high expectations for the work in the rest of his apartment. He was even more impressed with Director Walker for her effeminacy in leading Surface Operations. She had taken many of the garrisons as ordered and contained the Minutemen outside of Boston and the Gunners to the south. Brotherhood remnants had engaged elements of the SOD (Surface Operations Division) but were reported to have been repelled easily. Suggesting they had resorted to guerilla warfare. At the time they were a minor nuisance but Marcus knew they would have to be dealt with. That would come latter. For now he had to secure his power and then venture to the surface to personally oversee the takeover. He knew the Minutemen would likely resist once he began to Master the Commonwealth which meant the Gunners would have to serve as the replacements of the "organic" side of the army or the so called Enforcer Corps as he would name them. Then again Gunners were mercenaries which meant he would need a more brutal force. Raiders most likely but they would have to be tamed. In the meantimes Synths still functioned as the Institute army and would become their private army or the Emperor's private Army to be precise. He could think of a no better force of an ultimately loyal and effective force. He just would need a name for them as the Synth Army just didn't have a ring to it while yes they would be called that by the Institute they wouldn't be referred to as such by the Surface dwellers. He decided that he should consult Director Walker seeming how she was in charge of Surface Operations.

Marcus walked into Surface Operations. Dressed in his white heavy courser armor with a neck guard of reinforced leather covering the side and back of his head. Surface Operations seemed to resemble the SRB but with more of a command center feel. Monitors lined the wall and holo tables filled the open space giving real time information of the Surface. Scientists were hard at work overseeing data readings from the Synths on the Surface. Everything that happened on the Surface ranging from patrol reports to weather patterns came through here. It was their link to the outside world. Marcus moved into the Directors office. It resembled much of the rest of the division except it was smaller and more personalized with quarters and the other nessicaties. Kate was typing away at her terminal.

"Director Walker"

"Emperor Marcus it is good to see you are you here for a report?"

"Yes Director and some consulting as well"

"Interesting. Nothing has changed since my last report. Synths have been deployed and ye Settlements haven't offered much resistance since news of covenant has spread but the Minutemen are gathering I suggest we deal with them."

"Yes we should. I plan for them to form the Imperial Guard. They will be vital in protecting the settlements under our control but I wish to hear you opinion on the gunners"

"Well sir the Gunners are a highly trained paramilitary force and to valuable to get rid of but they are mercenaries which means they will come at a price."

"They potential value is well worth it, Director"

"Of course sir" she said with a flustered tone "I only meant that unlike the Minutemen they will not be as easily pressured."

"You have a point there Director"

"Sir do you even have a planned role for them?"

"Yes I do. While the Synths serve as our own little private Army, the Minutemen as the defenders of our Settlements. We need a force that is capable of both offensive, garrison and special operations in the old world the Army filled that role and so shall our new Imperial Army. The gunners are the ideal choice for that and like the Minutemen the only difference in their joining will be that they swear loyalty to us and become a legitimate force.."

"I like it sir." She said with a smile.

"Is that all you like?" Asked Marcus with a grin.

"Mmm no my lord that's not all I like," she said suggestively. She knew where this might lead and honestly she wanted it. They were both young and there was an obvious attraction to each other. She enjoyed being Sexually active and had a thing for experimentation and the fact that he was pre-war meant he would know things most would and she wanted to learn those things first thing from her Emperor.

Grinning she walked over to him and kissed him. Their lips locked for almost an entire minute as they hands roamed over each other. His hands gripping her firm large breasts as her hands wrapped around his enlarged manhood still buried underneath his armor. She broke the kiss "let's take this to the bedroom shall we?" She said with a wink. Taking his hand she lead him into her bedroom and closed the door laying out on the bed she stripped off her clothes as he stripped his armor. As soon as they were clear he climbed atop of him and inserted nine inches of Imperial Meat into her juice. His first thrust brought a low sexy moan out of her. The second brought a smile the third resulted in her wrapping her hands around his neck and laying back on the bed letting him do his thing. Every thrust brought a sexy moan out of her. Marcus enjoyed that. Knowing that he was the one making her feel this way. Just like he made Nora feel. God he missed her but he had moved on he was never able to keep it in his pants since he had spent 210 years in cryo. He was going to make up for that time every and anyway he could.

"Harder yes harder" her moans encouraged him to give it to her harder and before long he was reaching climax he quickly withdrew and came over her face. With a smile she licked the cum of her lips. "Well that was fun but to quick. Promise me we'll do this again."

"I promise more then once."

"Good. Now I recommend you head up to the relay room and deal with our Minutemen problem."

"Will do" Marcus saId with a wink"

The cool night air was broken with a blinding blue flash. The castle sprung to life as alarms blared and the Minutemen garrison rushed to arm themselves. Orders were being shouted. They were almost on the verge of panic had the institute finally come for them? More flashes broke out. Garvey lead 7 other heavily armed Minutemen out into the courtyard and fear filled him. The new arrivals were dressed in black, coursers. They appeared to be unarmed however. By his count their were 13 scattered throughout the Castle. A 14th flash occurred and a new figure appeared escorted by a courser. Garvey recognized them as Marcus and his companion X6-88.

"Minutemen stand down!" Yelled Marcus "we come in the hopes of peaceful negotiations."

"Peaceful? Like with the Brotherhood!?" Yelled Garvey.

"Garvey they were a threat and they were dealt with. Now I am offering you a chance to not become a threat like them. I suggest you take it."

Garvey paused to think for a minute. They were outgunned and he knew that Marcus would follow through with any threat that he made "very well what do you want?"

Marcus walked towards Garvey as the coursers held position. "As you know the Commonwealth is now under the control of the Eternal Empire and we will build a brighter future. Sacrifices must be made for the greater good. The Minutemen understand this better then most. For hundreds of years you have defended the people at a moments notice. The Empire needs a guard that is worthy and I can think of no better people to form the Imperial Guard. You Will defend the Empire and her people. You will patrol it's roads, defend its settlements and you will hold the line so that the dangers we face don't reach and assault everything we hold dear. You will continue to be Minutemen only you will be Imperial Guardsman."

"So why come all this way to just tell us we're going to have our name changed?"

"Because either you stand with us or against us and the guard needs a new general. One that I think you will be able to become."

"What else do we have to do?"

"Swear loyalty to me and to the Eternal Empire and swear to make the ultimate sacrifice to hold the line in defense of the Empire. Nothing much changes Garvey except your name, your banner and that you serve something greater than the people. You serve Mankind's best hope for the future. A future where the Guard won't be needed for someone to walk to one Settlement from another."

"It sounds honorable. What happens if you abuse your power?"

"The Guard is to make sure the people are safe from external threats not internal. That's the job for another branch so that no one has to much power."

"It's admirable. I agree the Minutemen will become the Imperial Guard."

"Good I knew I could trust you Garvey."

That had gone easier then Marcus had planned it was probably a good thing that they replaced him in the night shortly before his arrival. Made things easier that way...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter III

Marcus rolled out of his bed after probably the best night of sleep he had ever had since the war. Fillmore had finished installing his quarters the night before and he was impressed with her work and planned on rewarding her and made a mental note to take care of her husband while he was at it. His quarters included a master bedroom, library,bathroom, living room and kitchen. All that was left for the chamber was the Directorate meeting room, Armory and medical station. In the meantime he had other issues to settle. Primary paying a visit to Director Li then negotiations with the Gunners. They had already agreed to a meet so that was easy. Probably due to how rapidly the institute had assumed control over the course of 10 Day's.

The door slid open and X6-88 appeared. Marcus has made him his personal bodyguard and X6 was with him at all times. "My lord. My sensors detected that you had awakened. I have already informed Director Li that you wish to meet with her and we have already set up our cover at spectacle island for the negotiations with the gunners."

"Good job X6 what time is it?"

"8:30 sir"

"Very well I shall get dressed then we go pay a visit to Advance Systems."

"Understood sir"

About a half hour later Marcus and X6 walked into Director Li's private office. "My lord what can do for you?"

"Director I would like to talk to you about something. How much do you know the cybernetics that were given to Kellogg?"

"Uhhh well that was far from before my time here. I do know that they enhanced him greatly stopping his aging and considerably upgraded his immune system along with an increased pain endurance larger brain power and stronger bodily functions all through cybernetic implants installed on the brain stem."

"Could you replicate it?"

"Possibly based on the archived information if I had the actual implants then I would just have to repair them" Marcus interrupted her by pulling out a set of implants "Madison if you could combine all of these into implants along with the ability to directly tap in the synth control network and create a Direct Neural Interface I would appreciate it."

"I could but it will take time."

"Then make it your direct priority. Also I have another project for you afterwards on that matter."

"Which is?"

"Same age halting implants for you and the directorate once I've decided who I trust enough."

"You really trust me?"

"Yes your smart, beautiful younger then you look, loyal and most importantly like me you've seen the Surface, you know what it's like up there."

"Did you just flirt with me while offering my immortality and appealing to the fact that I'm a survivor"

"Yes I did Director."

"Hmm I'm going to be honest I like everything you offered and don't mind it at all, but I heard what happened between you and Walker a couple days ago. So I'm going to make an assumption. Our relationship isn't going to be just professional is it?"

"Professional sex is what I would call it"

"Sounds almost interesting" she said coyly as she walked towards him. Leaning up to him as she whispered into his ear "so who else do you want to stick it to?"

"Alana Sacord, Allie Filmore a couple other beutfueil females down here."

"But which one will be your Empress?"

"Depends on a number of factors and how well you do with projects I have assigned you"

"I think I can get to work one right now" she said as she unzipped his pants and pulled out his nine inch erection. She dropped to her knees as she took his meat into her mouth. X6 looked on as his Lord took pleasure from the woman's mouth.

Madison enjoyed sucking his meat she hadn't been able to something like this since she had an encounter with a wanderer and son of an old co-worker back in the capital Wasteland before she had left for the Commonwealth. But even before that she had more than her fair share of sexual experience which is why she was giving her Emperor the best blowjob he had since the war.

Marcus put his hand on the back of her head and started thrusting into her mouth giving her a face Fucking. She enjoyed talking all nine inches down into her throat. It made her even more wet then she currently was. She wanted his cum in her throat but she wanted him to fuck her MILF pussy and to fill it with his seed.

Marcus withdrew from her mouth and slapped her lips with his manhood a couple times before laying her freshly stripped and nude body out on the ground and entered her from above. Her thrust brought an erotic moan out from her. She knew how to do everything without overdoing it and it was wonderful. She was a true milf and like any true milf she loved to be fucked and Marcus was more than obliged to provide her with that fulfillment.

Thrusting downwards with a force that her made her squirt all over his cock and vocally express her pleasure resaulted in Marcus kissing her as he released his seed inside her. When it was done Madison smiled and kissed him as he dressed and left to deal with other matters. She decided that he could have lasted longer and that one climax wouldn't be sufficient so she would add that into his DNI.

The Commonwealth Gunners. The most ruthlessly efficient paramilitary organization in the Commonwealth. Brigadier Wes had decided to handle communications himself and brought Colonel Jessica Taylor with him. She was tall, blond haired blue eyed and a very good soldier. He trusted him with her life. The air exploded with blue flash of a relay and a man and a courser appeared. The man stuck out his hand "Brigadier Wes I am Emperor Marcus" Wes took the hand and shook it and Marcus smiled in response and caught a glance at Taylor. She wore a harness and sturdy combat armor over it with an automatic laser rifle strapped to her back.

"Well Captain who is the lady?"

"Colonel Jessica Taylor"

"Pleasure to meet you Colonel" she only smiled at him.

"Now Brigadier let's get to business. The gunners are a highly efficient paramilitary organization with a number of outposts throughout the commonwealth. You frequently carry out offensive operations and have proven your combat prowess. Most importantly your Mercs which means you are for hire. So let the Empire hire you and form the Imperial Army."

"Hahah why would we work for you"

"No you wouldn't, not exactly. You keep all your holdings and combat operations. You become actual soldiers with standard pay and you swear loyalty to me and by extension the institute and the Empire. You operate where I tell you. You Carry out the operations I tell you to. To be honest you will mostly serve on the frontiers of the Empire clearing out threats and paving the way for settlements fighting our enemies on the front lines. In exchange for becoming the Army, standard pay, better equipment, better operational capacity, most importantly you will have the ability to take certain goods from your conquests while you have to transfer them through a logistics division anything that will be more useful to you and your operations you may keep."

"So in exchange for giving up our merc operations we become your bitch and get fed scrap-" the back of his head was blown apart. Marcus looked over at Taylor holding a smoking 10mm handgun. "How much do we get to keep?"

"Weapons and other tech that may not be best suited in your hands we keep unless decided otherwise and 50% of caps and other lifeline resources."

"That actually sounds like a good deal but what if I refuse?"

"Then we exterminate you and your kind"

"Now that's an offer I can't refuse. Don't worry about the others I'll get them to join."

"Good choice General Taylor. I'll send someone from Surface Operations to help with the full integration but in the meantime hold off attacking settlers and the stuff your job is to defend them by dealing what threatens them before it becomes a threat."

"Understood my lord. Now it would be nice to get to know you at some point."

"That it would but that comes latter" Marcus said with a grin. She winked at him as the blue flash of teleportation surrounded him and brought him home to the Institute. He knew he could count on her after all she had been one of their most loyal infiltrators they had ever had and she would never betray them...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter IV

Ryder stared at the crackling flames originating from the campfire. His life seemed to flash before his eyes in repeat. His birth, 10th birthday, 16th birthday when he Amata lost their virginity to each other, the goat test, his forceful exit of the Vault when he was 19. The capital Wasteland, searching for his father meeting Sarah, falling in love with her, reaching Rivet city, finding his father and watching him die, joining the brotherhood, Raven Rock, Project Purity, The Citadel, Adams Air Force Base, his marriage to Sarah, Elder Lyons death, the Battle of the Citadel and Sarah's Death, Arthur's accession to Elder. Ryder's promotion to Sentinel. The Prydwen. The flight to Boston, the battle for the Airport, the sole survivor, his good friend Paladin Danse, the fall of the Prydwen and now the exodus of the remaining Brotherhood of Steel forces and their wandering.

Ryder had the responsibility of 150 Soldiers and 45 Scribes on his shoulders. He knew the logical decision was to March back to the Capital Wasteland but as Sentinel without the command and leadership of an Elder he was allowed to take certain measures. Which he did. After the rements crossed the glowing sea Ryder had decided to continue their mission outside of Boston. To form the Commonwealth Chapter of the Brotherhood of Steel. He declared himself Elder and a new chapter. He had sent Paladin Danse and Recon Squad Gladius back to the Capital Wasteland to inform them of what he had done and that they were operating under the contingency authority of Elder Maxson. Ryder knew they would debate what to do. Ultimately they would either decide that Ryder was a Sentinel and Maxson's appointed field successor should they fail in the Commonwealth and in the case he died and that they would respect that and acknowledge the Commonwealth Brotherhood and either aid them or attempt to reintegrate them. Other opinion was they would view him and his followers as traitors and brand them outcasts of Gladius may die on the way and the fate of the Commonwealth expedition would remain forever unknown. Mattered little to the young Elder as he doubted he would get anything out of the Capital Wasteland chapter.

It didn't matter though not for what he had planned. It was the Brotherhood's duty to protect and secure advance technology and to scourge the wastes of the mutants and Synths and other abominations. Ryder believed that their duty is more than that. That is to conquer the ruins of America and project their will and power through a harsh rule. To create a feudal empire with the Brotherhood on top and the Wastelanders on the bottom serving the brotherhood as needed. They would collect technology, manpower and resources from their vassals and in exchange they would protect them for the time being. The reason why Ryder believed this was that while the Brotherhood had grown from recruiting wastelanders it had not reached its full potential. If they had drawn from them and taken what they needed to fulfil their mission things would have been much easier. Not everyone who joined the Brotherhood was made for it. They would have been of more service supplying them with valuable resources and serving thier rightful masters. After all the Brotherhood was more advanced and militarily superior to the Wasteland. It was their right to rule over it. Ryder had already announced that plan to his officers and either out of respect, agreement of exhaustion they swear to support them and set about convincing the rest of the ranks. All the old time members had agreed without question some of the new people disagreed so examples were made. The more powerful dissidents were executed the weaker ones enslaved. Their caravan numbered 20 slaves since that night. Ryder knew they weren't the Brotherhood anymore but what did it matter they were just a different chapter gone rouge.

So they had spent the last four weeks wondering the Commonwealth looking for a base of operations. Currently they were out on the outskirts of Springfield, Massachusetts. Ryder had sent a squad of Lancers out on a scouting mission two days before. They were expected to return at some point in the night. In the meantime Ryder had ordered the Brotherhood to maintain their camp. Ryder had tried sleeping earlier but he didn't sleep much anymore not out here.

"Sir!" Yelled a Knight as he ran over to the elder "Elder Ryder Sir. Lancer-Sergeant Rogers has returned he said he has to urgently speak with you."

"Let him pass."

Rogers came forth and half covered in blood. "Elder Ryder Sir. We found two important locations of note. One is an amusement park called Nuka-World it's overrun by Raiders to the east of us about a days walk. More importantly are the ruins of Westover Air Reserve Base. Also located East and right on the way to Nuka-World."

"Do you have a status report on it?" Asked Ryder as he rose to his feet.

"Yes sir. A number of Vertibirds and structural integrity is intact and it seems to be unoccupied. Sir it's a haven for us if we can take it and fortify it, we'll be better off there then we were at Boston." That last sentence brought joy to Ryder's ears. Turning to the Knight he spoke "Give the order to move out, Rogers lead the way"

The Commonwealth Brotherhood of Steel stood on a hill overlooking Westover. It was a gold mine. Hangers spread out filled with Vertibirds along with other military buildings such as a barracks, armory, supply depot, holding area and command center. It was perfect. With work it would be even better. The Brotherhood force began to move down into Westover and pick it apart. It had been abandoned for years but not looted. Ryder felt this was too good to be true. They had found port in the storm that was the Commonwealth, a port of Steel. The contingent began searching the entirety of it as Ryder entered the Command center. It reminded him of the Prydwen command deck only larger. With some personal modifications it would suit the Brotherhood's needs well. After about two hours of searching Ryder had called a meeting with his senior officers. Lancer-Commander William Wilkerson, Sentinel Jason Riker and Ryder's personal bodyguard. Procter Ashley Carter. William wore his standard flight gear, with a head full of light red hair and dark brown eyes. Riker was tall even more so considering he was in T-60E Power Armor. His hair was jet black and cut into a low mohawk and a gotoe with cold steel eyes and his skin was very pale. Ashley was about Ryder's height. She had nice light brown hair tied up in a bun, deep blue eyes and her complexion was fair. Ryder himself was of average build with dirty blond hair style of Casual Kempt and his signature lone wanderer beard and light Amber eyes.

Wilkerson was the first to report. "Sir we have a handful of Vertibirds and I think with the proper maintenance they may have Operational capacity. In total we have 17 VB-01 Gunships and four VB-02 Assualtships. Also we found a total of five M97 Artierly Guns and three M42 Anti Aircraft guns that are still functional."

"Wonderful job Commander this is very good. Sentinel your report?"

"Sir the men are settling into their new living quarters and we found a large stockpile of energy weapons and power armor. Enough to reinforce our current numbers and to arm any new recruits."

"Good but remember we are cutting back on our mass recruitment, sponsorship is to be more effective,"

"Meaning sir?"

"Apprenticeship to the their sponsors, initiates will remain that way until their sponsor feels they are ready to become a Knight. Or in the case of scribes that they are ready to become scribes. Any ranking Brotherhood member may become a Sponsor but anyone below the rank of Star Knight must seek authority from a higher up."

"Understood sir!"

"Good now Procter your report?"

"Sir we found a small cache of Mister Gustys that we are currently reprogramming for use. Also food and medical supplies seem to be abundant along with building materials. We really struck gold here"

"Yes we did and Westover shall now be known as Steelport. Now I want it to be fortified so get to work building a wall around the place and fortifying the already existing buildings and overseeing the construction of any new buildings you feel we need. Now I want Vertibirds to be operational as soon as possible. Now Sentinel prepare an assault force to move out to Nuka-World"

"Yes Sir" they all shouted in unison. Ryder felt that overall this had been a very good day and the command center would serve its purpose for now but he wanted something better. He knew an underground bunker was too much to ask for but they would have to fix that themselves. In the meantime he had to tame Nuka-World and begin building his new Empire and establish his reign of Steel...

(Author note. Well hello everybody it's time to see other side of things and answer a couple of my questions at the same time. A. Where was the Lone Wanderer during Fallout 4. B. What would happen to Brotherhood after their defeat and C. What is the rest of the Commonwealth like. So that's what I am going to try to answer with my fanfic and don't worry we will see both sides of the story and let's see where this goes and side note. Lone Wanderer has very evil Karma by the events of Mankind Eternal)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter V

Ryder laid on a hill overlooking Nuka-Town USA. It was seemingly fortified and held a couple hundred people give or take. It was probably a good idea that he had brought 12 Paladins and 18 Knights with him all in Power Armor. Including himself and Sentinel Riker his assault force numbered at 32. By Ryder's accounts that was suitable enough for an attack. Looking around him the soldiers were eager for a show. They had split into three groups to each take the parks gate at the same time and annihilate everything. The rules of engagement were clear. Spare the traders and any Raider who gave quarter and take the leaders alive. He trusted Riker as a former Gunner to execute the attack with efficiency. As the sun began to set Ryder decided it was time. He loaded his automatic laser rifle and gave the order. Without hesitation the brotherhood soldiers charged the park screaming battle cries as they went. The raiders at the entrance were at first confused but then they were melted to ash. Ryder lead the way gunning down the first Raider he saw then the second. A trader had jumped out from his hiding spot and Ryder ignored him. While the assault force was each inbound to the Raiders dens Ryder and Riker were headed for the mountain. As they rounded the trade market a herd of panicked raiders came down upon them. Ryder and his brothers stood shoulder to shoulder as their wall or light disintgrated the force. The killing was unnatural almost two easy. A bloodbath as no one could resist them. It was Shock and Awe. To his rear he could hear his soldiers breaching the ampatheater and to his right he saw a force rush into the parlor. Ryder was pleased of the simplicity then a voice caught his attention. "BROTHERHOOD OF STEEL FACE ME THE OVERBOS-" he was cut off by his Fusion Core exploding due to a well placed laser beam. Everything seemed to calm down afterwards. The raiders just started surrendering and cowering in fear.

Ryder had them rounded up outside Fizztop mountain. The broken crowd was forced to listen to his speech.

"Degenerates of Nuka-World hear me and obey! You have been conquered by the Brotherhood of Steel and have the honor of becoming our first fiefdom. You will serve your rightful masters now in bondage as you were always meant to. Any attempt at dissident will be destroyed. Now I welcome you to the Empire and I hope you serve well. Furthermore I hereby promote Paladin Jorge to Paladin-Lord and declare him Paladin-Lord of The Fiefdom of Nuka-World. He rules on my authority obey him as you would me!" The crowd held their heads low fearful of what would happen next. Ryder turned to the Paladin-Lord and spoke "I trust you can rule over here"

"Yes Elder you have my guarantee I will not fail you."

"Good me and the Sentinel will return to Steelport shortly I leave you in charge and expect a tribute of supplies once a week."

"You shall have it!"

"Good."

Jorge was proud of his new position. He was in control of his own little empire and had the ability to appoint Star Knights as town governors. The thirty man assault force would remain under his control. Ryder began to give out orders. "Crucify the leaders and divide the men from the women but don't differentiate from Trader or Raider. Also hold off on the curfications of the women leaders" his men got to work. Jorge was surprised to see only three men be dragged off the crosses he had expected more. Pity though. He began walking down the line of women. Deciding who would be enslaved, who would put in the stocks for any man to take pleasure from, and who would be spared. In particular he was looking for one to fill with his seed. He planned on taking Procter Ashly to bed sometime soon but in the meantime he needed a slave to fulfill his desires. Then he saw her. A Raider with Golden blond hair and dark brown eyes. "Her" said Ryder as he pointed to her. He exited his power armor as one of his men dragged her the hair to a mattress in the ally way she complained with a thick southern accent. Ryder grabbed her by the neck as he tore her clothes off and pushed her down. Her upper body was nude and her lower was ready to be conquered.

He knelt down and pushed his eight inch cock into her. Without hesitation he thrusted again and again. He expected resistance but she was begging him for it. What did she have a rape fetish? One thing was certain this southern cumslut was deeply fucked in the head. He kinda liked it though. He gripped her hair as he began sucking her right nipple and fucked even harder than before. Her erotic screams filled the Air combining with others. He knew what they were doing was seriously fucked up and this would be the only time he would ever do this. The waster woman was beneath him. Literally and figuratively. Suddenly she started spazzing and her cunt squirted out her love juice all over his manhood this encouraged him to change positions. He flipped her over and took her doggy style. Now he was really able to give it to her. Her exhausted body was on the verge. He was just to good for her. In so many ways, but she had better like that shit what was his name, Gaius, vetrix, something like that. He was a true sex god. She dreamed of him often but it didn't matter he was elsewhere and now she had this Brotherhood of Steel person inside of her. Ryder started humping her rear as his orgasam came and he spilled his seed inside her. It was truly glorious. He kissed her as thanks for submitting to him then dressed. He then reached down and snapped her neck. She was a good whore who didn't deserve the cross but she was too risky to live after his seed was spilt in her.

Ryder looked around after he entered his Power Armor. Slaves were being picked and designated while dissidents were being killed. Overall the conquest of Nuka-Town USA had been a success. Which meant he could return to Steelport and leave the fiefdom in the hands of Paladin-Lord Jorge. Which ultimately he decided to. Nonetheless today was a very good day for he had released his sexual frustration and committed the first conquest in his empire. One of many to come...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter VI

Kate's lips were wrapped firmly around Marcus's manhood. Her right hand stroked his cock while her left cupped his balls. It had been a month since the formation of the Imperial Army. This wasn't the only time they had a sexual encounter since the formation of the Guard. She was just so damn horny all the time. Always coming onto him and annoying Director Li over it. Ever since Marcus had his DNI installed he had changed in certain ways. Kate knew that she was forced to share the Emperor with the good doctor but as long as she got her fair share she didn't mind. Which was why she always pressured him in the best ways possible.

Marcus loved it when she sucked him that way. Reaching every single vein and muscle in his manhood and making sure it got its fair share of pleasure. She was almost as good as Director Li. Not that he would ever tell them that. She moaned softly as she took his meat into her mouth, her head bobbing up and down his length. Her tongue swirled around its head as she withdrew. She spoke as she rubbed it against her right check and maintained firm eye contact. "You like that don't you. Don't you it's why you made me a Director right? Hmm or is it because I have a thing for the Synths. I won't lie serving as Director does give me access to certain privileges and benefits. Now do you want me to put this back in my mouth or do you want to fuck me nice and proper?"

"Keep up the blowjob for now" she smiled at his command. With a nice spitful of slaviva she resumed her blowjob and plessuring of her Emperor. The man she wanted to marry and rule with. The man whose seed she lusted for. She wanted him to spill his seed inside her. She made a gurgling sound as she fully held his cock in her mouth. "Alright that's good" he said.

She let his cock out of her mouth and climbed atop him inserting his manhood into her love tunnel. Straddling him she rode him softly at first making small sexual sighs. With ever rock she made sure to make some kind of uniqueness to her moans and angle waiting for him to give it to him. In the meantime his hands wandered around her groping the parts he liked until he planted them firmly on her ass. Then her brought her closer to him and started licking and sucking her nipples as he thrusted up into her. The real fun was about to begin for her.

She moaned heavily as her Emperor fucked her. Getting inside every little corner of her pussy and hitting her G-spot with every thrust. Her moans only encouraged Marcus to thrust harder. He loved it when he fucked her. The way she moaned. The way she sweated. The way she moved and how her tits bounced up and down on him as she humped him. She was a sex goddess in his opinion. He gripped her ass hard as he thrusted and once she started screaming and her eyes closed he knew what was about to happen. Her orgasam came with such force and ferocity that her love juice nearly pushed his cock out her. Her shrieks of pleasure echoed throughout the Imperial apartment as her orgasam overcame her and she collapsed onto him. Panting as he continued to fuck her. Her tongue extended out to his nipples and she licked making her way upwards to his mouth and kissed him deeply. This loving form of pleasure was to much and he came inside of her. His grunts satisfied her as his cum slipped up into her. Once he was finished he started to drift off to sleep but was interrupted by her sweet voice.

"Don't sleep Marcus. The Directorate meets in 15 minutes. We have to get ready."

"I suppose your right."

"Marcus you know I'm right" she said before kissing him. "Marcus do you love me?" He paused taking back by her question. "What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean"

"I… I love you in a very special way-"

"Marcus I want to marry you. I want you to make your Empress. I want you rule with you for eternity. I want to carry your children if you wish me to, most importantly I want to be with you. Now I don't care if you fuck other women as long as you love me and make me yours for the world to see. Please Marcus"

Marcus thought deeply at what she had said and gave her an answer "Yes. We'll marry, you' receive your DNI and be crowned as my wife and Eternal Empress for the world to see" she smiled and shed a tear of happiness before embracing him.

The Directorate had assembled for their meeting the first since the finishing of the Imperial Apartment. "Well Directors I have a couple of issues I would like to discuss. Firstly our rule shall be Eternal and that means we must be Eternal. As you already know me and Director Li have already received modified implants halting our life spans and Director Walker is to be next. Secondly it is time that I appear to the Surface once again and I would to do so as Emperor and Empress. I have decided to Mary Katherine and she shall become the Eternal Empresses alongside me." He surveyed the Directorate. Some were surprised some happy and others impartial. Most importantly Director Li showed no sign of anger or anything if anything she seemed happy that he chosen Katherine to be Empress probably because she was still fertile. "Yes my Lord I will see to her DNI implants immediately."

"Good, now I want a full report from all divisions."

"SRB has captured over thirty runaways in the last month most from the railroad."

"Bioscience has taken to expanding Abernathy farm and green top nursery. They have already become major farming centers."

"Advance Systems has begun examining Mass Fusion and determine whether or not the reactor can be turned on for the surface"

"Facilities has gone about with the renovations throughout the institute and upgrading the systems to better take advantage of the power flow. As well as constructing our new division center"

"Surface Operations has reported that the Imperial Army has made major advances in the southern Commonwealth securing it against further threat"

"Robotics has a 300% increase in Synth production"

"Wonderful job everyone wonderful job. I must say that I am proud of all of you and you have performed very well in the recent months and I can never express my appreciation for your loyalty" he could see a sense of pride in all their eyes. He was proud of them as well for everything that had done. "Now I plan on having the wedding here in the institute in about a week. I want preparations made immediately can that be done?"

"Yes sir" they answered in unison.

"Good. Furthermore at some point I should make a public appearance to the Commonwealth. Inform diamond city to prepare for that at some point."

"Yes sir Surface Operations will prepare Diamond City for your presence"

"Our presence Kate. We will go together for your coronation. Speaking of which I should officially crown myself at some point preferably before the wedding"

"Sir we can do we it directly before then afterwards you publicly declare Katherine to be your Empress and wife to the institute, consummate your marriage then crown her for the Commonwealth to see"

"I like your thinking Ayo. Very well it shall be done that way. Now let us conclude our meeting" Marcus looked forward to the common days for he and his soon to be wife would take a more public role in the Commonwealth...


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter VII

The Institute was abuzz with activity. A coronation and wedding were to happen on the same day. It was a very big day for them and for the people of the Empire. The Commonwealth was going to meet their rulers for the first time since they had taken the mantle. If only they knew of just how big a day this would be.

Down in the main atrium it had be rearranged slightly for the ceremonies. The people eagerly awaited their Emperor. They all knew this would be a very big day. Everything they worked for over the decades finally being utilized to its fullest potential. It was now time for their Emperor to take a wife and for the Commonwealth to be graced with their presence.

The elevator carried Marcus on down to the atrium where his official crowning was to happen. He had a slight sense of nerves but there was nothing to really be afraid of. The elevator stopped and Marcus took a deep breath before exiting. Walking to the platform. X6-88 stood there with a crown in his hands. It was made of Chrome with the golden sigil of the institute carved into the center. Advance Systems had designed it. In times of battle it could project an energy shield around his face. A feature that the Empresses crown contained as well.

Marcus knelt before X6-88 as he placed the crown on Marcus's forehead. "Marcus do you swear fealty to the Institute? To put its needs above those on the Surface? To rule with the Directorate at your side advising you? To ensure the Institute's mastery of the Surface?"

"I swear it on the grave of my son and predecessor"

"By the power vested in me by the Institute I hereby declare you the Eternal Emperor of the Institute and it's Empire. Long may you reign."

"Long may You reign!" The crowd chanted. The elevator descended once more this time containing Kate. She wore a beautiful dress of Red and Gold. As she exited she made firm eye contact with Marcus. Once she was over she took his hand.

"Do you Marcus and you Katherine pledge to love, support, and serve one another for all eternity?"

"I do" they both said.

"Then by the power vested in my by the Eternal Emperor of the Institute I hereby declare you Husband and Wife. Now My lady please kneel." The crowd smiled at her as she knelt to receive her crown. It was chrome like her husbands but filled with red jewels.

"Katherine Walker. do you swear fealty to the Institute? To put its needs above those on the Surface? To sit alongside your Husband and to respect his Imperial Authority and to take up the mantle of rulership should the need arise? To bear an heir to him if he wishes? To ensure the Institute's mastery of the Surface?

"I swear it by the authority of the Institute" X6 placed the crown on her head. "Now rise Katherine Walker Eternal Empress of the Institute and its Empire" applause broke out as she rose to her feet and kissed her husband. They were known rulers of an Empire and each other.

They hadn't had much of a celebration afterwards not enough room for a full blown party or anything so they had retired to their quarters to consummate their marriage and love. In their bedroom they kissed passionately as they undressed each other. Their hands moving around each other gripping onto each other. Holding onto each other like lovers. She broke off the kiss. Marcus started kissing her neck and working her way down to her breasts. She reached down down into the folds of his pants and pulled his pecker out from under him. Stroking it as she moaned affectionately.

He sucked on her nips and gripped her wonderful pair of tits as she gave him a handjob. She made sure that every stroke had a sense of uniqueness to it in order to keep him fresh for her ripe pussy. Her soft moaning got him even harder then before extending his manhood to 10 inches instead of nine. This was when she dropped down to her knees and began sucking it and stroking with both her hands while maintaining firm eye contact.

Taking his meat in out on her mouth, his length up and down her throat, her wet tongue licking every inch of his Imperial Manhood. Worshipping it as she hoped he would worship her Imperial Womanhood.

She started rapidly taking his cock into her mouth in order to get closer to the big finale. Every time she sucked she covered it in her slaviva making it nice and wet and ready for insseratition. Marcus gripped the back of her head as he received his pleasure from her enjoying every second of it. Eventually he couldn't take just standing there and he gave into his desires and started thrusting into her mouth giving her a face Fucking. Thrusting his lovestick down her throat and listening to her gag on it. He lost control and shoved it all the way down and with every thrust tried to get it deeper until he felt the all to familiar feeling of orgasam and pulled it to cum all over her face. His seed spilled everywhere on her face. Covering her checks, mouth, hair and even her crown. Just seeing her like that brought out the last couple spurts of cum.

She was disappointed though that he finished before the main event had begun.

He picked her up and laid down on his knees and positioned her reverse cowgirl. She was happy to know she was not done with her man. Gripping her breasts he let her slide his cock into her as soon as she did he thrusted up into her. "Ah" she moaned "I like that baby" he thrusted again and again faster and harder each time. She was bouncing all over him knew and moaning hard and loud as he lovestick shot up inside of her giving her the pleasure she craved. For her this was the best part of being Empress. While she knew he would stick it to other women (she wanted him to actually in order to come up with new things to try with her) she knew that she would always get the best of it and she could have whatever she wanted from him. Whenever she wanted it. "Ahahah ah ah aha yes! Yes! Yes baby ohh god yes keep fucking right there right there!" She begged as he hit her G-spot. It didn't take long till she was squirting all over his cock and spazzing out everywhere. She fell into his meat out of pure sexual exhaustion as he put her into doggy style and started Fucking her pussy from behind. Holding her hands behind her back and keeping her facing upwards as she took it hard in her cunt. The pleasure was so unbarble that she had a second orgasam is just pure spazams. Marcus didn't stop thrusting though as she rode out her orgasam of sexual joy. By the end she was exhausted and her sweat mixed with her cum glazed face creating a truly erotic look. He was close and he knew so as he gave his last dozen thrusts before gripping her hand tightly as his seed entered her belly. Their post sexual bliss was almost as good as the actual thing as they wrapped up in each other's arms.

The people stood assembled before the platform in the back of Diamond City. A bright flash appeared and an entourage of four coursers and two humans appeared on the stage. Most of the people recognized the leader as Marcus, their Eternal Emperor. "People of Diamond City! I come before you as your friend and Emperor. Six weeks ago I began enforcing our Eternal rule. Now I know many have sufferd by I promise that is over. Now we may begin what we started. The construction of the Surface world. To this end I have chosen Diamond City to undergo some renovations. Underneath here are network of tunnels and parking garages that would be perfect for colonization and I believe that they should. The undercity shall put the above to shame as it will be where the most advance section of the city lies. I promise to bring to you an institute designed and maintained area where people may seek medical attention, trade ideas with one another freely and apply for an advance science program. I thank you for all your loyalty of late and I promise much more will come to the Commonwealth. Thank You that is all" then with a bright flash they disappeared. In the crowd a lone figure had listened intently and he knew this was something his master would wish to hear…


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter VIII

After the battle of Hoover Dam the Legion conquered the Mojave. Caesar ruled it like a true emperor until his untimely death in 2285. A full civil war had emerged. It was brutal and threatened to rip apart everything that had been built. As hard as fought the Courier saw that it would be their doom and that the Legion would have to restart in order to survive. So the Courier gathered those still loyal to him and lead them East. They took small groups of slaves as they went until eventually they appeared on the edge of a vast expanse of desert known as Texas. Unwilling to stop there for they planned on reaching the East Coast the outcasts salvaged an Airship and flew it East until they crashed on the outskirts of a city known as Lowell in the fall of 2287. The same time a Sole survivor emerged from a Vault in Boston. The outcasts found an Airport on the outskirts of Lowell not far from where they crashed and they made it their new base of operations naming it the Castrum and rebranded themselves as Caesars Regime under the newly crowned Caesar, the Courier who had led them across the wastes.

Now it was spring of 2288. The regime had spent the winter pushing into Lowell taking slaves from the various Raider gangs they had conquered. There was an abundant lack of tribes in the Commonwealth which forced the Regime to compaste. In the end it didn't matter where the slaves came from as long as they had Legionaries to fight and Auxiliaries to breed the next generation and support the Legion and subjects for the Regime to rule over.

The Regime was more technologically advanced then the Legion for a number of reasons. First and foremost being the abundance of unclaimed technology in the Commonwealth. A number of Centurions had been giving access salvaged suits of Power Armor formerly used by the Raider Gangs. The pretorians were clad in heavy combat armor and wielded energy weapons. The fummemtari were given access to stealth boy's. The Legionaries crafted their own unique sets of armor combing their former sports gear with the Raider armor and their weapons were picked up the field from their enemies, but the one advantage they did have were Stimpacks and unit coordination. Furthermore the Regime made use of defense turrets in their fortifications. Something that payed off quite well for them.

The Castrum was a fortress. It's runway having been settled by subjects allowed into the mighty fortress of the Regime. The former hangers served as slave pens. The terminal was the building where the Regimes leaders and pretorians resided while the Legionaries live in a large camp outside. A mighty wall of Steel surrounded them. Standing at nearly 20 feet tall it protected the entirety of the Castrum against attack and had three main gates. One leading out into Lowell. One leading out to the outskirts and another leading to a hidden path to Boston.

Boston. The Dominion of the Institute and it's so called Eternal Empire. Had the Regime marched on it sooner they may have been able to take it but now. Caesar didn't know and he wasn't comfortable with committing to a full campaign with the Empire. Not with a force barely the size of a cohort. Yes they had grown in numbers and knowledge but they were better off on their side of Lowell culling Raiders from the ruins and making them Legionaries. They weren't ready for a war, not yet. They would have to be though. After all they had pushed into Lowell fighting minor Raider gangs and had subjected the towns outside of the city.

Caesar himself grew tired of their playing at war. The Raiders only raided one another never taking it to the next level this Legionaries did. Crucifying them, enslaving them, raping their women, burning their dens to cinders. They had taut the Raiders the concept and complete and absolute total warfare. A lesson that the Raider gangs were starting to understand but not learn. Not yet at least. So it was that Caesar had decided to push across the Cox bridge and destroy the Raider Gang that lived there.

"Charge!" Yelled a centurion to his Legionaries. The mighty Caesar had set his eyes upon them and watched as the Legionaries charged forwards guns blazing and swords shining in the bright sunlight. Their armor deflecting the gunfire coming from the Raiders pipe weaponry. Caesar rarely oversaw the assault operations but this was an important one for it would open up the way to the inner city. The uneasy firing line of Raiders just unloaded an unorganized and poorly loaded hail of gunfire that managed to miss most of the Legionaries. It was their mistake as the first group of Legionaries crashed into the Raiders utterly annihilate their putter defense before moving onto the bridge proper.

The front gate shattered open as the Legionaries stormed the Raider Settlement with ruthless efficiency. They didn't stand a chance. Caesar had grown tired of the display he had hoped it would be a glorious battle requiring his attention but sadly it was not. He turned his back on the field to return to the Castrum.

Caesars personally quarters were in the lower levels of the atrium that served as his palace. His bedroom was large with a covered bed and always a pretorians on guard. More importantly it had a heavily guarded tunnel leading to his Harem where he kept his two slave wives for his personal enjoyment. The Harem Queen however was his favorite and the reason why he retired here. "Pretorian bring me my wives" he rushed off down the tunnel to obey his master's wishes. Caesar retired to his bed and began stripping in preparation.

After he was nude he began playing with his 12 inch manhood and thinking of the queen. Lucia was her name. She was 27 She had long naturally silver hair and dark violet eyes. A DD rack and the most perfect ass he had ever seen. The other one was Melissa. She was only 19 and had long light brown hair and dark brown eyes. Unlike Lucia who was a bit pale but it matched her silver hair flawlessly, melissa had a light tan. Her rack was a C cup and while her ass was smaller then Lucia's it was still impressive. He found Lucia during his time with the Legion. Melissa was after their arrival and establishment of the Castrum. A trader and his wife had contracted the Melissa s caravan guards and prostitutes. Caesar had asked how much to buy herand they refused so he taught a lesson. The man was tarred and feathered before being crucified. The woman had been enslaved but the wife needed a lesson for her bitchy behavior. So he ordered her to be stripped naked and thrown into the slave pen holding the ravagers a brutal raider gang of rapists. She's was fucked so hard she had to be revived. Since then she's become the personal slut of every new Raider Gang to be enslaved by the Regime. To keep them distracted and to inform them that they could keep some aspects of their Raider lifestyle.

"Well it seems the Mighty Caesar has been expecting us." Caesar looked up to see Lucia and Melissa. Both were already naked and moving towards him and ready to please. Lucia took his cock into her mouth while Melissa took his balls into her mouth. The two women had come to know what pleased him and they exploited it. Their hands moved up and down his meat stroking and slobbering over it with their spit getting it nice and ready for proper use inside them. His cock always pleased the cumsluts. Their tongues swirled around every part of meat dagger. Their hands jacked his cock with mastery it was all he could do not to not cum right then and there. "Alright on the bed" he ordered them as he stood up. They laid out in front of their master. "Lucia on top of Melissa, melissa start eating her pussy out" they did as ordered and Caesar inserted his cock into Melissa's cunt and held her by the legs. He started violently thrusting into her without hesitation bring a scream from her but was drowned out by Lucia's moaning as her own clit was being pleasured. The two sluts had already been broken in and their holes stretched to be able to fit Caesar inside of them. They were always being dominated by him and this time it was Melissa's turn to be the one on the bottom of the love tower.

He gripped her legs tightly as he thrusted in nice and hard listening to her loud erotic moans and watching her tits bounce and Lucia grind her face. It wasn't long till they both reached orgasam together squirting out their love juice as Caesar fucked them without mercy making the sluts hunger for more. In Caesars mind this was it was done. Two women one master to teach them their place and absolutely no mercy in their domination. He leaned forward to kiss Lucia on her lips and worked his down from her neck to her breasts. He released Melissa's legs as he grabbed Lucia by the tits and started sucking her nipples. He need all of her so he pulled her right off and away while also dragging Melissa down to the ground.

He put Melissa on the ground with her mouth sucking his balls and Lucia put her hands on the bed with her ass facing Caesar. He put his cock into anus and gripped the checks as he started fucking while Melissa licked his balls and Lucia's cunt. The Harem-Queen screamed with pleasure as she was fucked in the ass with the force of a jackhammer. Her orgasam came almost instantly and she squirted all over Melissa's face. She started to fall down into the bed but Caesar pulled and held her up by her hair as he continued Fucking her. The thrusts vibrated throughout the entire bed. The sounds of their Fucking and pleasure echoing off the walls. This was the Roman way of fucking the proper way. He withdrew from her ass and slammed right into her cunt taking her off guard and pulling her up all the way and groping her tits. The brutal Fucking combined with Melissa's tonguing brought her second orgasam and annoyed with her exhaustion Caesar through her aside and forced his cock down Melissa's throat. Then he picked her up and started sucking her nipples as he fucked her cunt. Melissa screamed with pleasure as she rode the mountain that was Caesar. He was close and he could feel it. He dragged Melissa onto the bed as he laid on his back and let her ride him cowgirl. Lucia had come back for more and started licking his cock as it thrusted up into Melissa bringing another squirting. She stood up and directed into Lucia's face as Caesar experienced his own cumming. His cum shot all over Lucia's face soaking it when combined with Melissa's cum. He watched in sexual bliss as Melissa licked the juices off Lucia. His two perfect cumsluts.

An hour latter they sat in his throne room. Pretorians lined the wall. It was a medium sized room with space for attendees and room on his Dias for his pretorians most prominently Lucis to stand guard. Lucia and Melissa were chained to his Dias and sat naked on the cold stone floor in their rightful place.

"My lord Caesar I present you with Fumentari Guias" called a pretorian. Gaius entered and caught a glance of the cumsluts before speaking to Caesar "My lord I have returned from Boston"

"What have you to report?"

"The Eternal Empire has solidified its control over the region. The Imperial Guard a collection of petty miliats patrols the north while the Imperial Army fights in the south clearing the for expansion. Synths are stationed at every Settlement serving as the police force the Emperor's private army."

"What do you know of the Emperor?"

"He was a pre-war Vault dweller and appears to have taken a wife. He appeared to the people of Diamond City and promised them to expand underground and to establish a new hub of medicine."

"What of knowledge?"

"He didn't say other then they would be some basic education included with the undercity"

"I thank you for the report Gaius. For now take some men with you and return to Boston. Preferably Fumentari. Do not engage any group unless you have to. I want you establish a presence there but if you forced into an engagement take captives and bring them to a hidden camp near the passage. We are not ready for a war but we must learn everything we can. Understood?"

"Yes my lord it shall be done by your command" Caesar nodded in approval. He knew open warfare at this point was foolish but they needed intelligence in order to make war. In time though he would teach the Institute and its Eternal Empire to Render Unto Caesar...


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter IX

The Directorate had been assembled for their annual meeting. Marcus sat on the head of the table while Kate sat at the other. William Mosley had taken her place as Director of Surface Operations.

"Well everyone I would like to start this meeting off by announcing the Facilities division is to begin planning for the restoration of the Commonwealth Institute of Technology. Knowledge is power and the Surface needs it to rebuild which is why the college will once again serve its purpose. More importantly it can be a recruiting ground. We will not teach them everything and instead give them a high school level of education instead of the elementary level they already have. Anyone who proves to be smart enough to function in a college level class will be vetted, tested, groomed and if they prove capable enough taken to the Institute and possibly replaced with a Synth to serve a cover. We don't want potential threats here and more importantly we don't want people thinking just vanishing from the Surface." The Directorate seemed to have a range of emotions portraying their emotions. Mosley was the first to speak "sir we've already replaced the mayor of every town under our control along with the commanders of the Guard and Army are you sure it's wise to replace the people we recruit"

Kate responded to Mosley first "Mosley that was to ensure their loyalty and our control" followed by Ayo "while I don't approve of recruiting due to security risks I am willing to try as long as they are properly checked and vetted. Also Mosley replacing them will allow us to build an intelligence network above ground"

"I suppose as long as we don't do it in droves"

"Don't worry everyone it will be a person or two every yearly class providing that the class has someone who even fits the criteria and that's likely to not be the case. Furthermore someone from the institute will have to sponsor them and personally train them."

"We may also gain knowledge from them as well. Recruiting outsiders has proven beneficial. After all two of those said outsiders are members of the Directorate" said Kate.

"Now moving on. Director Holden how goes Project Eden?"

"Warwick homestead has an increased production capacity of 500%. It's far more than originally imagined. I would like to point out that Spectictal Island has the most potential and I would like to personally oversee it sir"

"Very well you may conduct soil tests and then report on it at our next meeting. Director Li what of Advance Systems?"

"I have conducted tests on the Mass Fusion Reactor and I must say that with the help of Director Filmore it may possibly be restored but we would need to create a Beryllium Agitator in order to do so and restore the electrical grid. It can be done but I feel that we should hold off until the Commonwealth is ready to receive such abundance of power."

"What would the power output be in comparison to ours?"

"50% if we simply restore the reactor instead of upgrading it."

"That will be more than sufficient. The Surface hasn't industrialized enough to even reach pre-war power needs, and the Beryllium Agitator would have been enough to light up all of the Greater Boston area at that point. What we are going to give them will be more than enough. Is there anything else?"

"Yes sir. We have made some new breakthroughs in the weapon technology you requested."

"Good I shall inspect them afterwards"

"What of robotics?" Wallace took his turn to report. "Gen 3 Synths have begun phasing out the Gen 1 and 2 Synths operating on the Surface and our combat efficiency has improved greatly"

"Good. Now I believe that will be all unless there is anything anyone would like to say?"

"I would like to point out that the Surface may not be ready for everything we have to offer" said Kate

"No they aren't which is why we will spoon feed it to them"

"That would be best" she said with a smile.

Marcus walked into Advance Systems. By himself Kate had remained behind to handle the overseeing of Facilities new centers construction. As Empress it was her role to handle the day to day running and upkeep of the Institute. Making sure it's needs were meet and it's efficiency maximized. As Emperor it's was Marcus's duty to handle the ruling of the Institute and its Eternal Empire while the Directorate handled the running for their individual divisions.

"Director Li what do you have for me"

"Sir. After much weapon testing I am ready to present you with the Blazer Rifle" she said as she led him into the firing range. We have created a hybrid between the Plasma Rifle and the Institute variant Laser Rifle. At its core it creates it creates the Plasma reaction from a Plasma Weapon and fires a Plasma projectile 50% faster and with an 70% increase in fire rate in comparison to a plasma rifle while still dealing the same amount of damage."

"May I see a demonstration?"

"Yes sir" she handed a Blazer to X6 and hit a command on the console and set of targets appeared. X6 opened fire and light blue bolt shot out melting them with every shot"

"Wonderful work Director. How long till it can be deployed?"

"A select group could begin fielding it now and if we put it into mass production it can be expanded to the Courses and Synths within a month"

"Good get to it."

"Yes sir is that all" Marcus paused at her question. He had desires to fulfill and Kate had encouraged him to act on them. She only had two rules. Don't sire a bastard and don't refuse her when she wanted it or more precisely Fuck her the most and hardest. "Yes Director there is. Something that includes apart of our relationship,"

"I was hoping you wouldn't have shied away from that. Her Grace already spoke to me about that and said that as long as it was professional she consented. She even said it would be a crime to keep you all to herself"

Marcus knew she was telling the truth because Kate had said the same to him at some point. That's all it was when he had sex with other women besides her. Just professional sex.

"Let's get this started then" she smiled as she took his hand and led him into her office.

She dropped down to her knees and unzipped his pants pulling out his erection. She licked the tip before slowly taking it into her mouth, her hands cupped his balls and stroked the base of Penis. Her blowjob was truly amazing but Kate could do better, mostly because of the way she maintained eye contact. Madison took his entire length down her throat swirling her tongue as she went. Every time she bobbed up and down she did it faster than the last trying to bring him to orgasam. She knew he could fire more then one Cumload. The way she sucked him clean like that encouraged him to start thrusting forward into her mouth Fucking her face. She gagged on every thrust producing spit instead of vomit. This only made him harder and more aroused. He came hard in her mouth riding out the joy of every shot of cum he fired into her sweet mouth. She swallowed it all like a good milf. He pulled her up undressed her then turned her around and let her rest her hands on his desk. He guided his cock into her cunt from behind and gave a slow thrust into her followed by a couple rapid thrusts. "Ah yes. Like that do it like that" she moaned to him. He rested his hands on her ass as he thrusted into her again. This time with a bit more force.

He decided that she was ready and started rapidly thrusting up into her causing her to moan with pleasure and grind his thrusting cock. Her ass bouncing as his cock went up into her cunt. He decided to escalate things and removed himself from her wet cunt and went into her ass. "AH!" She screamed with pleasure. He eased into her lightly thrusting into her. He slapped it as he increased the force of his thrusts. Giving it a couple dozen thrusts before she was easy for an increase of force and he did just that. He thrusted rapidly into her and started moaning like a whore. He gripped her rear tightly as he gave it all he got and she let a scream as her cunt explodes with her love juice. He withdrew from her ass as she rode her orgasam. He turned her to face him and put her on the table and started Fucking her cunt again as he held her legs. The force of his cock brought her pure joy after her orgasam and building up to her next as her Emperor fucked her like a whore.

He leaned down to her lick her tits as he Fucked her. Their bouncing assured he got around all of it. Then he started sucking on her nipples holding her in place as drove his cock all the way up into her. "Harder please harder!" She begged him to oblige and oblige he did. He picked her up and began fucking her upwards as she wrapped her hands around his neck and succumbed to her pleasure. Her second orgasam covered his cock in her cum and he didn't stop there as he thrusted even harder into her. He was close now so he laid her out on the floor started pumping his meat. She gripped his cock and began rapidly jacking it with her hands until it twinged and he covered her face in cum. There was so much of it she would have to take a shower to clean it off. It sticked to her face and hair like a shield. He stroked her hair as she gave him a couple last sucks cleaning his cock. He pulled out of her mouth and began redressing as she smiled at him "I always enjoy your visits down here. Please come again sir"

"Oh I will Madison I promise you that" he said with a smile as he walked out of her office. Overall he was very happy with how the day was going and even more so that his Empress had approved of his variety of women to take pleasure from...


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter X

Ryder stared out at Steelport. They had arrived at the end of Winter and now it was nearing the end of Spring in the month of May. Two months they had spent at Steelport fortifying it. Now as he looked out at it he saw a fortress. The steel wall extended across the entirety of the perimeter. The buildings that were present upon their arrival had been fortified. A new building for the scribes had been constructed. The command center had been fortified with increased defenses and living quarters. The Brotherhood had even managed to restore the Radar system. More importantly the Brotherhood had begun an expansionary campaign into the surrounding wasteland. The Raider Gangs near Springfield had been annihilated by their initial assault and the nearby settlements vassalized. Nuka-World had effectively been pacified and a trade route had been established between it and Steelport. Ryder was proud of how quickly they asserted control over the local area. Their mission was going well so far. However he knew two things that had to happen. The Army that he was building would need a direction to march in and the brotherhood would need something greater than Steelport. So he set Procter Carter to work searching records that the research patrols brought back. Her goal was to find a base suitable for the Brotherhood.

Overall the Brotherhood was doing very well considering it was the aftermath of Boston. Now they weren't strong enough to challenge the Institute. Not yet. They needed to expand more. Take more vassals and expand their empire before going back over the mountains into Boston again. The only advantage they had currently were the Vertibirds but he didn't want to deploy them across the mountains. For now they acted in a support capacity. Providing Recon, fire support and troop transportation. It was mostly because of them that they had destroyed the Raider Gangs so easily. It was amusing to rain fire down on the savages from above and watch as they helplessly fell before them. The Brotherhood was going to become the masters of the Commonwealth.

Most of Ryder's days consisted of directing operations. He hadn't taken part in an assault since Nuka-World. Something he wished he didn't do but Riker advised him to not take the field unless absolutely. Little did he know that he would soon be forced to. "Sir I have an urgent radio message coming through sir"

"Patch it through"

"Steelport-" gunfire was erupting in the background "this is Knight Sarah Ashton were north of Springfield and under heavy fire. Gunner force ambushed us during our patrol."

"Knight what are you talking about the Gunners aren't based outside of Boston-"

"Get down" an explosion ripped through the radio channel before it faded to static.

"Sir I lost her"

"Could you trace it?"

"Negative"

"Damn it!" Ryder yelled as he slammed his fists down. Somewhere out there a group of Brotherhood soldiers were being massacred by Gunners and their call for help could only be unanswered.

"Sir what should we do?"

"Dispatch a Vertibird, combat patrol try to find Knight Ashton and her team"

"Yes sir. What about you?"

"I'll be going too"

Ryder and a group of two Power Armored Knights stood on a ridge. They had searched for two hours before picking up their trail. Below the ridge was a battlefield. Corpses and spent ammunition littered the blood soaked field. The Gunners had given them hell. There weren't any survivors that he could see. Just five brotherhood bodies to the gunners 15. A 3-1 kill ratio, something to be proud of.

"Sir what should we do?"

"Begin area sweep Knight. If you pick up any tracks follow them if not then we'll report back to Steelport"

"By your Command Elder"

The two Knights began expecting the bodies for anything useful as Ryder walked the perimeter. It hadn't been a firefight it had been a battle. Blood soaked the ground in a number of different areas away from the bodies suggesting that the wounded didn't go down as easily as they should have.

"Elder! Found a blood trail!" Shouted a Knight

"Where does it lead!?"

"North sir!"

"Alright radio it in and let's follow it!" He commanded.

They followed the trail for an hour and now stood outside a Gunner FOB. It was small and only protected by wooden walls suggesting it nothing more than a patrol camp. The blood trail suggested either captives or wounded. Didn't matter either way. They had assaulted a Brotherhood patrol and were about to pay for it. Ryder stared down the sights of his Laser Rifle and picked up a Gunner walking around the wall. Taking aim he fired a clean shot through the Gunner's skull frying it.

"What the fuck was that!" Yelled one or his friends. Two contacts rounded the corner. Ryder lead them with his laser fire downing both of them. Then he raised his hand forward giving the signal to the Knights to move into the FOB. A Gunner popped up from the wall only to have his face melted off by a Laser Rifle.

Ryder charges forward and using the force and inertia of his Power Armor he busted right through the front gate. "Oh shit!" Ryder blasted the Gunner who had screamed in fear before moving into his friend. A third jumped up from behind some ammunition boxes. Ryder blasted him right back into the pile. He turned on his rear to see a couple of tents but that was all. "Sir area is secure."

"Blood trail?"

"No significant trace here sir. Based on its lightness probably stopped bleeding before they got here."

"Very well. Let's head home."

Back at the Steelport Ryder had assembled his inner circle in the command center. They gathered around their little private meeting room in the command center. "Well we lost a patrol today. The reason why this concerns me the way it does is due to the fact that we lost them to the Gunners. A force that as far as we knew" he said turning to Riker "was only based on Boston"

"Elder. I was only a part of them for a couple weeks. As far as we knew we were told that we were the only detachment"

"Did you ever question this?"

"No sir. Gunners don't question they do as there told"

"And neither do Brotherhood soldiers. I lost a patrol out there. A patrol that called for help. For all we know there more of them out there and I am not going to let our empire be chipped away by a bunch of mercenaries."

"Understood Elder"

"Do you?"

"Yes Elder!" Ryder could tell he was nervous. Was he a traitor? Probably.

"Does anyone have any suggestions on what to do?"

"We could increase Vertibird Air Assault Operations and long range patrols"

"While we're at it I can compile a list of locations that should be investigated"

"Elder please. Let me assemble an Assault Company and hunt for the Gunners main base"

"In due time. I will not be sending you out to hunt for your former friends!"

"Elder!"

"That Is Enough!" He yelled "If I hear you ask one more time"

"Sir let me prove my loyalty"

"Then tell me where they are"

"Elder I don't know"

"You were a Gunner Captain so don't bullshit me. Understand?"

"Elder I am not-"

Ryder nodded his head and a pair of Star Paladins arrested Riker. It was a good thing he wasn't wearing his Power Armor.

"Interrogate him. Riker if you provide anything that is useful then I will consider a lesser punishment. The Star Paladins dragged him away. "I'm not a traitor!" He yelled as he tried wrestling out of their control. Procter Carter and Wilkerson looked to their Elder for orders. "Sir we don't have a Sentinel"

"I know that Procter!"

"Elder who is to replace him?"

"I haven't found a replacement yet but it will be on the Star Paladins."

"They are only seven of them."

"Well one of them is to get a promotion. From here on out we are going to start forming Battle Squads made up of our our Knights and Paladins supported by the Inatiats, scribes and Levies which will be grouped into larger Brigades that operate on a theater level and led by a Star Paladin. 1st Brigade will be based out of here while the 2nd Brigade will be based out of Nuka-World. 3rd Brigade will operate out of the former National Guard Armory north of Springfield"

"Yes sir!"

"Good now Lancer-Commander leave us i would like to talk with the Procter in private" Wilkerson did as he was told and quietly left the command room.

"Procter I understand that you have a thing for structural engineering do you not?"

"Yes Elder I do. Is there something you would like me to build?"

"Yes there is. For the entirety of the Brotherhood history we have operated out of heavily fortified bunkers. We didn't have any in the Commonwealth but now that we have the Steelport I feel it's time to build our Bunker."

"Sir you want to construct a Bunker underneath the Airbase?"

"Yes I do. While the Airbase has been slightly built up I worry about it against an attack especially now that we have a threat. Originally I had hoped we would be able to fortify it to be like the old pre-war Fortress but time has proven that a force dug in underground rather than above ground is more likely to hold out. When you combine the two you create a holdout that may be able to hold anything."

"What of the Steelport though?"

"Secondary focus we can use it as base for our air fleet. It's not even that large in the first place. Other task for it would the centers for our unlucky slaves and subjects who come to trade and pay tribute. Basically the base stays the same role as it was already. A support base and hub of operations while the actual command center and home of the Brotherhood exists underground"

"Good sir. I will set the scribes to designing it and gathering the resources and slaves for its construction"

"Good Procter. I knew I could count on you after all you have always been loyal"

She blushed a little bit and smiled "Your proven yourself of being worthy of loyalty."

Ryder was a bit taken by that. "I uh thank you Procter-"

"Please sir call me Ashley"

"Very well you may call me Ryder as well. Thank you for your loyalty. I know I may have been born an outsider and I have dedicated my life to the Brotherhood. I'm glad that some of the more hardliners have come to see and understand that"

"I understand sir. It's not easy considering most of us were at some point Outcasts. It took a lot to earn our respect but you did it."

"Yeah I guess I have."

"No guessing, you did do it."

"Ashley I would like to apologize for being so hostile towards you lately. You have not deserved it. In fact you've deserved the opposite"

"Your apologies are accepted Ryder."

"Thank you. You know your not that bad in fact you seem to be a wonderful person once someone gets to know you"

"Thank you sir. That means a lot coming from you. Not just on a professional level"

Ryder understood what she meant.

"So you have feelings?" She blushed and started fluttering.

"Sir I-I never said that-"

"It's ok Ashley the feeling is mutual" she blushed even more and smiled at him with a look in her eye. "I. Ryder do you think we could start a relationship here between the two of us"

"Yes we can. Now to be clear do you mean romantically or sexually"

"Romantically sir but they leads to sex so both I guess"

"Hmmm. Would you like to get started now?" Asked Ryder with a wink. Ashley blushed when she understood what he ment. "Yes sir I would"

She walked over to him and kissed him on the lips. They started undressing each other as they made out. Their hands explored the skin of each other's bodies as it became more accessible until nothing was hidden from each other. He lifted her up and laid her on the table and climbed on top of her as he put his manhood inside of her womanhood. He started thrusting lightly as they kept kissing. They weren't fucking they were making love.

She moaned softly as he entered her. Her hands were wrapped firmly around his neck as she broke the kiss to breath.

"Oh yes baby. Yes baby keep doing it like that. Please baby please" she begged as he started thrusting harder. Her moans rose in volume as her legs wrapped around his back and he fucked her missionary style on the table. It vibrated and bounced with every thrust he made.

He started kissing her neck as he thrusted working his way down to her nipples and around her C cup breasts. The way he sucked on those nipples brought out a certain joy from her and she started shaking having her orgasam and spazzing all over the table as he thrusted into her only making it even better for her to enjoy. "Aha Ah Ah yes! I'm cumming baby I'm cummimg!" She screamed with pleasure. Her first squirts spurting out from her pussy and soaking his cock. Lubricating it and allowing for him to get deeper inside of her.

He pulled her up to him and sat himself on the table as she rode him in his lap. Their lovers embrace still going strong as his cock worked its way up inside her. She started pushing forwards towards him. Humping her breasts across him pushing him down onto the table. Then she started riding him making sure she rocked in every direction as he thrusted upwards into her juicy love tunnel. She laid on him and started running her tongue across his chest as she moaned with the pleasure she was receiving. She licked his nipples like he had sucked hers nearly bringing him to orgasam. Then she brought her lips up to his and kissed him deeply and passionately. The passion in her kiss and the realization that he actually loved her brought him to orgasam.

He grunted as he released his seed deep inside of her wet and welcoming love tunnel. The juices flowing up inside of her as she laid on top of him breaking the kiss and resting her head in his chest.

"I'll get to work on the bunker right after this but for future reference. Can we do this on an actual bed next time please"

"Yes we can baby. Yes we can"

"Good" she said with a smile and a laugh. "Thank you by the way" she said softly "for feeling the same way"

"Hey babe. We don't control how we feel but we control how we express it" with that she smiled and they kissed each other in a lovers embrace. Bright days were ahead for both Ryder, Ashley and the Brotherhood...


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter XI

"Rahhghh!" Caesar spun to his right and with his thermal lance struck down the screaming Raider. He had joined his men in the last Raider battle of Lowell. On the outskirts a gang known as the Blades had dug in against the Regime. Caesar personally decided to lead the assault. They were all that was left before all of Lowell belonged to them. A perfect way to start off the summer.

A Raider brandishing a dagger jumped at Caesar from above. He sidestepped and caught him by the throat and slammed him down on the ground caving the back of his head in. His friend charges Caesar, determined to avenge his fallen comrade. Caesar locked swords with the Raider electric shock sword. The fire and sparks creating a truly unique heat source. Flames and sparks flew in ever direction as they pressed their blades against one another's try to push them back.

Caesar kicked the Raider in his ankle and brought his sword down onto his neck. Cutting and burning it right off. He didn't notice a Raider till the last second. He responded by turning and slashing at the Raiders stomach then running him through. He kicked the corpse off his sword and looked around himself. It was an all out melee. The Raiders had climbed up and over their junk wall and fought in hand to hand combat with Legionaries.

Blood flowed everywhere as bodies fell and warriors proved their martial dominance over one another. This was truly glorious. He jumped at a wounded Raider and decapitated him. Blood spurted everywhere and soaked Caesars face. He breathed heavily as Raider jumped him and knocked him down. The Raider was about to bring his blade down. His throat exploded into a geyser of blood as Legionnaire thrust his blade into the back of the Raiders neck.

"My lord" said the Legionnaire as he helped Caesar up. Caesar nodded to him as his own way of saying thank you.

"Legionaries forwards!" He yelled. His men rushed the junk wall and began breaking it down as the Raiders fled over their wall. An explosion ripped right through it blasting shrapnel all over the place. On the other side was a white flag of truce. The Raider had decided to either surrender or attempt to negotiate. Didn't matter which to him. They would be assimilated nonetheless. He held up his hand to single his men to halt.

"Blade's do you yield!?" He called out. A Raider dressed in blooded armor appeared at the top of the gate.

"Caesar! I am the Red Blade and leader of the Blades. Let offer you a deal!" Caesar knew this was going to be good. The fact that this Raider thought he could bargain his way out of this.

"Let us duel. If you win my gang surrenders to you. If I win your Legionaries lay down their arms and allow me and my Blades safe passage from the city!" Caesar chuckled to himself. "Then come down here and face me! Come Raider let us bathe in each other's blood!" He shouted as he pointed his sword towards the Red Blade.

The Red Blade let out a war cry as he jumped towards Caesar with his reinforced Steel blade. Caesar sidestepped and struck only to be countered. The Blade twirled his sword before striking again. This time lunging forward with a thrust. Caesar moved aside quickly and if were not for the Blades quick reaction time he would have been able to strike him down. "Come on fight!" Yelled the Blade. Caesar simply smiled at his openet.

The Blade screamed as he lounged forwards. This time Caesar struck his sword head on knocking his balance enough. He followed through with a powerful kick to the throat. He was disarmed and Caesar moved in for the kill. The Blade caught him off guard by kicking out his feet. Caesar fell right on his ass and his sword slipped away from his group.

The Blade deliverd a powerful kick to the side of his head. Caesars vision blurred and he could barely see a foot coming down towards his face. His instincts took over. He shot out his hands grabbed the blades foot and twisted it. The resulting snap was more than satisfactory. He pulled the blade by his ankle and mounted him. He punched him straight in the jugular and then started to beat his face in. Blow after blow landed blooding his fists as he yelled in a show of dominance. This was so much blood it covered the blades face like a shroud. He whimpered like a pathetic creature. Caesar pressed his thumbs into his eyes. Pushing down and applying as much pressure as possible till it popped. Blood and brains splattered Caesars face creating his own shroud. He rose to his feet and gave one simple command as the Raiders were dropping their weapons. "Make Slaves of them!"

Legionaries rushed forwards tackling and subduing the Raiders before they had a chance to resist. Caesar walked through the camps gate as a group of Legionaries followed him. Their camp was a shitty collection of tents and cells. Wait cells he thought to himself. Then he saw the women locked up inside "it seems they kept their own blades. He looked around to see a tent on a raised platform. Probably the Red Blades personal tent. He walked into it a collection of trophies but nothing impressive save for a trap door. He pulled it open and saw what it contained.

She was beautiful. Around 5'7" with long raven black hair. Her eyes were dark green. Her breasts were F cup. He couldn't see her ass but he assumed it was good. She had a nice tan which was surprising considering she was held underground.

"Please don't hurt me" she begged.

"Then don't resist. Your my Slave now…" he paused thinking of a name for the women he already knew he would make his third slave wife. "Octavia. Do you like it?"

"I-" she paused and then looked down. It was a sign she had already been broken in by her master. "Yes Master"

"Good. Now get up here" she climbed out as told. Once he got a look at her he realized she was even hotter then he thought and her ass was wonderful. "How Old are you?"

"27. Are… are you going to rape me?" He paused and mused on how to respond. He wanted to take her there but knew they should head out to the Castrum.

"Only if you resist." She lowered her eyes "will you?"

"No… master I am yours"

"Good very good."

"Legionnaire! Fit this woman with slave collar!"

A Legionnaire came running up to fulfil his master's command. He fit it tightly around the soon to be cumsluts neck.

"My lord whose property is she to be"

"Mine. She is to become part of my Harem and third Slave-Wife"

"Understood my lord"

"When am I to become your Slave-Wife?" She asked.

"You are already."

"Without any ceremonies?"

"All that is required for is my marriage to begin is my command and statement. Now we are going to back to the Castrum and you will ready yourself. Understood?"

"Yes master" Caesar smiled for she had adjusted well.

The march back had brought a near fifty increase in slaves. They had herded off the slave pens, but Octavia had been sent to his private chambers. She had already received an introduction to the Harem and the other two women there. She understood her place with them. They were there to pleasure the great Caesar and if wished bear his children. Lucia had command over them as Harem-Queen. In exchange they would live in luxury compared to the other slaves. Every need would provided for by Caesar as long as they provided his needs.

Caesar entered the bedchamber to see Octavia already lying naked. She was nervous but willing. He cupped her check with his hand and stoked if. Looking deeply into her eyes. Instead of finding some sense of humbleness he found only lust for her. His Enclave training was truly embedded into him. The knowledge that he must sever himself from petty emotions telling of morality was what was required for victory. To hold onto the power base he had built. To earn the respect of his men.

He kissed her on the lips. Deeply and passionately. His hands lowered from her cheek and rested on her breasts. Stroking and groping them. She slid her hands down into the folds of his pants to pull his cock out. She lightly stroked it. She wasn't afraid anymore. Just nervous about not pleasing him enough. Which was why she was going to give him the best performance she had ever given in her life.

She slowly dropped to her knees letting her new master play with tits. She dragged his pants down. She began the handjob by spitting all over his 12 inch meet. Then she gripped it and began stroking it. Pumping the base all the way up to the head. She maintained solid eye contact as she did so, and smiled as she took the head into her mouth.

Caesar was amazed by how good and how willing this cumslut was. He was going to have so much fun with her. He titles his head back as she sucked his manhood. Bobbing her head up and down as she took his length into her mouth and down her throat.

Her tongue swirled around his cock getting it nice read. She took a moment every minute or so to get some breathing in and to spit all over his nice fat cock. Unlike the Red Blade she actually wanted Caesar inside of her. To give her the Fucking of her life. She gripped him with both her hands and rapidly pumped. Her mouth remained firmly locked around his head as she slowly made her way down his shaft. She knew that if she kept at this she might bring him to orgasam. So she withdrew and looked up at him. "You ready to fuck?"

He grinned at her question and answered by putting on the bed and sliding into her. "Ah ah yes" she moaned as he thrusted into her. Licking her breasts and sucking on her nipples as he went inside of her. He gripped the back of her head as he buried his face in her tits. Her moans encouraged him to thrust harder into her. He began thrusting into her like a jackhammer. The bed shook so hard the springs pushed them up and down. Her moans erupted into screams of pleasure. "AH AHA GA HASHAH YES! HARD MAKE ME SQUIRT!" She begged her rightful master. He already loved his new cumslut. He broke off his sucking of her nipples to change position.

He flipped her around and fucked her cunt doggy style. This allowed him to go full out and before long she buried her face in re mattress as she started squirting all over his cock. This cumslut was perfect for Caesars needs. Her entire body shook from the combined force of her orgasam and Fucking. They were barely at it and she was already exhausted. She didn't know how much more she could take.

He didn't stop to let her rest as he thrusted deep into her cunt. He was absolutely destroying this filthy cumslut and enjoyed every moment of it. He withdrew from her cunt and went into her loose ass. At it was generally but it fit perfectly for him. "AHHH!" She screamed. He grabbed her hair and pulled her back as he started thrusting into her. She shrieked with pleasure and spazzed all over the the place as her second brutal orgasam too over. Her cum sprayed all over the entire bed as she got brutally ass fucked like a whore.

He grunted as he withdrew and straddled her atop him. She began riding him cowgirl. She was exhausted though so Caesar started thrusting up into her hard as he gripped her tits. She rode him like a true cowgirl. Matching his thrusts perfectly in direction and timing. She was born for that role. Her primal urges took over and she dropped down and started humping him rapidly as she was fucked hard. He almost came right then and there but held back. He slapped her ass hard as he thrusted into that filthy cunt. Making it ach at this point. He was just so fucking brutal in the way he fucked his bitches and made them his cumsluts. He was a master of domination. A true God of war and sex.

He pulled her head down next to him and kissed her as she experienced another brutal orgasam. He denied her the right to moan and breath as he fucked her so hard, and filled her cunt with cock that her cum couldn't force him out. She tried breaking away but was held down as he took his pleasure. He realized he was close and forced her off him and Unto her back. He slapped her tits and face with his cock in a show of dominance.

Then he started Fucking her tits. His cock running right up to her mouth. She opened up and stretched her tongue out for him to run it along as he fucked her. He took his fingers and started Fucking her cunt with them as he fucked her tits and tongue. The way she kept eye contact with him as she was ravaged made it all the hotter. She was a fucking goddess being dominated by a Caesar and had truly begun her Romanization. He primed some spit of his own and spit on her face. The way she didn't even flinch made it for him. He grabbed his cock and pumped as his seed shot out all over her. Soaking her tits and face. She smiled as he came in his own orgasam.

She was properly dressed as a cumslut now and would remain that way till his seed dried off. It was her crown as his Slave-Wife. "Nice job. Now what are you?"

"Your Slave-Wife"

"Which means?"

"I'm your personal Cumslut this is the highest possible purpose I can fulfil. Getting fucked by you till you cum. It's my duty to obey and worship you"

"God damn right it is. You filthy slut. You know that?"

"Yes master"

"Yes master what?"

"I'm a filthy fucking slut. I want everyone to see me this way. To know you marked me as yours"

"Good so get out into the throne room"

"Yes Master"

Caesar sat upon his throne. He looked at all three of the cumsluts chained to it. The freshest of them had achieved glances of approval from senior cumsluts.

"My lord" said Lucius "Lowell now completely belongs to us."

"Yes it does now. Tell me Lucius, what do you think of our strength?"

"We have grown greatly mighty Caesar. I believe we should reinforce our patrol in Boston. We should expand around here more before sending a full force."

"Yes Lucius I agree. We are not ready for a full blown war with the Eternal Empire. We are ready for a raiding war however. We have the cover of mountains and tactical experience. Something that they do not have."

"Mighty Caesar" said Vulpus "we must not underestimate their superior technology and mobility."

"Yes you are right. Which is why we will only strike out a patrols they will not miss. Play the part of Raiders rather than the Army we truly are."

"Yes my Lord. Do you have any other commands?"

"Yes review our intelligence and plan an offensive into the outlying regions. We must expand at a more rapid rate"

"By your command!" They both bowed and went about their duties. Caesar smiled as well. For his Regime had been solidified in Lowell and his Legion would time bring a storm to Boston and to the Instuite...


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter XII

Marcus sat upon his throne. To his left say Kate on her throne. It was made of the same materials as Marcus's throne but lacked the control system and chrome paint job. With their respective duties of ruling they would meet their attendants together. As what concerned the day to day of the Institute concerned the Eternal Empire and vice versa. They respected each other authority most of the time. In the end if Marcus felt strongly about something she would let him make the choice.

In some ways this role could be a bit boring. Letting the scientists come to them with complaints, suggestions and requests. While technically they were supposed to go to their Director heads. Marcus and Kate made it clear to everyone that if they felt strongly about something to go them personally. After all the Directorate had to focus on their work. Court attendance wasn't large in any sense. Just a couple people stopping by to discuss with the Emperor and Empress. They all had to make appointments though. It was more organized that way.

"My lord and Lady. Alexander Rogers is here to see you" A rather short man with light blond hair and a young freckled face stepped forwards. "Your graces" he said as he awkwardly bowed. His outfit was white with a red stripe. "Are you an intern?" Asked Marcus.

"Yes my lord. Surface Operations. I started a couple weeks ago"

"Yes" said Kate with remembrance in her voice "I remember approving your appointment after Director Mosley forwarded it to me." The Directors could request and recommend new applicants but ultimately Kate or Marcus had to give their approval. Seeming how Kate was of the Institute herself. Marcus let her handle most applications.

"Well thank you for doing that my lady. I have to come to you today-"

"Kid how old are you?"

"16 sir"

"Ok you don't have to be all on edge and professional your only an intern. Your not going to be crucified say what you have to say"

"Yes sir" he pulled a paper from his pocket.

"I was looking through the salvaging reports here and I noticed that some of the Synths assigned here had disappeared."

"Yes they were believed killed"

"Sir I don't believe that's the case. I cross referenced the synth dessingations with a list from SRB and found that were on a high flight risk."

"Alex? Are you saying someone put those Synths on a surface patrol?"

"Yes sir. If it was accidental or intentional I don't know."

"You are aware you are accusing someone of treason"

"Yes sir I am."

"Do you have a name?"

"No sir. I don't even know if this is on purpose. Synth patrols are selected on experience, operability and location. Flight risks are usually disbarred from going on them. However some are still allowed as a test of loyalty. It's an experiment that some of the scientists are running."

"So this all might just be an experiment gone wrong."

"Kind of sir. I never actually accused someone of treason so I would like to voice my opinion here. I think someone is taking the Synths."

"Wait. You think that instead of escaping there being captured?"

"More like surrendering. It would explain that they are only believed dead. Most of their disappearances are after a battle."

"Who would be taking them"

"Don't know sir. Someone in SRB might know"

"Very well thank you for being this to our attention Alex. You may go now"

"Yes my lord" Alex bowed politely and left the throne room.

"So what do you think of his theory" asked Kate.

"I don't know. It's possible. I wouldn't be surprised if it were RailRoad or some Synth hate group. I'll talk to SRB and have them assign Courses to all Surface Operations"

"Probably for the best. Ayo won't be to pleased he's losing some of them though"

"He'll have to deal with it or I'll replace him Acord"

"You really should. He is only the acting Director"

"Yeah I should. Surprisingly he's loyal. Especially to us"

"You make a good point. Now babe we still have an hour till the Directorate meets and no appointments. How about we have some fun"

She leaned over and kissed him passionately. Their lips pressed together in embrace. Her hands wandered his body as Marcus unzipped her Imperial Lab Coat and pulled off her shit. Her black bra held her breasts but Marcus freed them. Then he bent down and began sucking them. Kate pulled his cock free and pumped it as her husband ate her tities. She moaned softly as they plessured each other. The sounds of his sucking and kissing enticing her to stroke harder.

"Babe go easy. Don't make me cum"

"Why. You won't get worn out by a single cumshot" she said darrenly as he she jacked him faster.

She dropped to her knees in front of him and his throne. As she took his cock into her mouth she held it on her tongue as she jacked its base. She wanted him to cum in her mouth. So she worked that cock with her hands like she never did. The way her eyes glowed at him like a goddesses. He came. Grunting as the first spurts shot out and into her mouth. Followed by successive spurts. She took it like a good girl holding it. Then she spit it back onto his cock and climbed onto him. She lowerd her self onto his cumsoaked cock and started riding "Now Fuck me baby"

He thrusted upwards into her as they fucked on his throne. His hands resting on her bouncing ass. "Oh yes baby like that. Fuck me like that" she begged as she humped him. Running her tuts all over him as she bounced on his cock. Her sweat trickling down her brows and into his face as she kissed him.

His thrusts were hard and powerful. Aiming for her G Spot, Brining the most pleasure out from her. Her moans reminded him of how much he loved her. He regretted he couldn't keep it in has pants but she was fine with it.

She broke the kiss and hugged him as he kissed her neck. She reached down and pressed his hands into her ass cheeks. He gripped them as he fucked. "Fuck me baby"

"What do you think I've been doing"

"Then why haven't I cum yet?" He spanked her and started Fucking even harder. He wrapped his left hand around her head and held unto her as he fucked her hard and fast. Her bouncing body on his cock. Rubbing all over him. On his throne. "Fuck me! Fuck me! Fuck my ass like you did Director Li's!" She yelled as she got up and turned around planting his cock in her ass. "AHH IM SUCH A SLUT!" She screamed as she impaled herself on his meet. Riding it letting it tear her asshole.

Allie Filmore had finished her work and decided to report to the Directorate almost an hour early. She could have paid her husband a visit but decided not to. Not after their last fight. She arrived at the throne room door and verified her Director Identity. She wasn't prepared for what she saw. Katherine was screaming. Naked and so was Marcus. His have groping Katherine's large tits as his cock shoved it's way up her ass. She let out an ear piercing shriek as her cunt exploaded with cum. She was a screamer and a squirter.

Kate saw Allie standing there taking the sight in. "Do you like what you see?" She called. Marcus stopped thrusting to see who she spoke to. "Director Filmore" he said as withdrew from Kate. He was about to redress but he noticed how she looked at them with a certain lust.

"No don't put it away baby. Allie would you like to join"

"I uhh don't think it would be appropriate"

"Oh come on. He fucks like a master and I promise you I won't get jealous. It'll be fun"

"I should come back later"

"No you shouldn't. He's going to cum for you at some point might as well be now" Allie looked nervously before taking a deep breath and walking forward.

Kate leaned over and whispered into her ear "just so we're clear. Your gonna take it like a good little milf. Understood?"

"Yes your grace"

"Good now you ready to get fucked harder than you husband could ever dream of"

"Can we not talk about him"

"Come on ladies. Let's take this to bed"

They entered the bedroom and Allie began undressing herself. She was prime Milf material at only 42 years old. Marcus ran his hands over her body for the first time. Taking it all in.

"Your graces what is your command?"

"Have you ever been in a threesom?"

"Yes my lord" she said with a blush "foursome actually"

"Oh" he said as he stroked his cock "with who?"

"My husband, doctor ayo nd doctor holdren. It was a celebration after he became director. I had to much to drink and kissed Clayton. Ayo made a rude remark and told Nathan that I should be put in my place"

"Then what"

"I said that Clayton was the youngest director we had at the time and he was to old to be a virgin. Next then I knew we had stripped each other and were about to Fuck when my husband stuck himself in my ass. Things escalated and before long I was apparently "begging to be raped" they caught the whole thing on a visual holotope and I was actually."

"I would like to see that"

"I'm sure you would"

Allie walked towards him and Katherine who was laid out on the bed doggy style. Marcus put his cock into Katherine's ass and slowly fucked as Allie ran her tongue across his shaft. As it plunged inside of her Empress. He gave Kate a couple dozen thrusts before withdrawing and thrusting into allies mouth. Then he went inside of her pussy as Kate licked her nipples. Allie moaned with pleasure as she was fucked by her monarchs. Kathrine looked at her warmly like a friend. Which they were. Then Kathrine kissed Marcus and pumped what parts of his cock she could. It was hard to get a grip as it was rapidly thrusting into Filmores tight wet pussy. She kissed her husband up and down. Expressing her love. Marcus kissed her deeply and passionately. Then he placed her down on top of Allie and hot switched from pussy to pussy. Fucking then equally as possible. Then he felt his cock twinge and he quickly withdrew and came all over the two women. His cum spilling on Allies stomach and and Kate's ass.

"I'm sorry ladies that was so quick but it was hot"

"It's ok my Lord. Facilities is always open to you. You have yet to pay a visit and you could bring Katherine if you wished"

"No I've had my fair share of the two of you" said Kate "it would be rude to divide my Husbands attention before he can give you a proper Fucking. Besides it's not as enjoyable when he has to divide attention between us at the same time. He'll give you the proper attention next time but than you for joining us." Katherine said coyly. Director Filmore only nodded at them. They had a Directorate meeting shortly.

The Directorate took their seats at the table.

"I would like to start this meeting by congratulating Director Filmore for the completion of the Facilities center."

"Thank you sir"

"Now moving on. I would like to discuss an important matter. It has come to my attention that Surface Operations has been loosing a group of certain Gen 3 Synths. They appear to be on a high flight risk"

"Yes sir it's part of an experiment to determine runner patterns"

"Hmm and are their deaths planned"

"No sir. The bodies have not been recovered. Tracks have been found however suggesting that they took the chance to run. I have since ordered the experiment shut down"

"Interesting. I feel it's possible that they may have been captured. Due to their patrol locations and style of battle. Whoever hit those patrols understood what they were doing so a successful runner seems unlikely. I want Courses to accompany all future patrols"

"Understood sir"

"Good. In the meantime how goes the Mass Fusion reactor?"

"Good sir. We have been collecting the supplies required and have started repairing it full time"

"Wonderful. Now how goes the restoration of the college?"

"Good sir it is almost down and its first classes may be held in early July"

"Good very good. I must say that I am impressed with how well everything has gone lately and I look forward to our next Directorate meeting. Now unless anyone has anything else to discuss I hereby conclude this meeting" no one said anything and so they started filling out of the meeting room. It was a long day already and Marcus was tired after all and he could sense they all were too.

"Hey babe I just wanted to say that I love you" said Kate. "I love you too Kate"

"Also. I'm pregnant"


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter XIII

The Bunker had been constructed underneath Steelport. It was more of a command center. Expansion was planned. Currently the Bunker contained a command center, war room and living quarters. The "Steel Sanctum" as they called the Bunker. The Steel Sanctum combined with the surface Steelport formed the newly christened Fortress of Steel.

He planned on adding laboratories for the scribes. Armory. Medical facilities. Underground Hanger. Archives. Workshop. It would be something that would rival Lost Hills. Steelport would handle the training and resource collection. Logistics would move into the Sanctum one they had a place to set up. Only members of the Brotherhood were allowed into the Sanctum. It's Entrance was a small tunnel near the surface command center.

Ryder was partly worried about building the command center first due to its proximity to the surface but he knew expansions would go underway and the command center could be moved. He was impressed with the Proctor for already constructing the base layout in a few short months. Her design capability wasn't the issue for further expansion. It was resources and labor. Which was why they were combing the wastes to fix those problems.

He could have moved his base to Nuka-World but he wasn't comfortable with how close to Boston it was. Nuka-World was the crown jewel of the Brotherhood's empire. The parks had been cleared and settled while the power plant had been restored and provided power for the parks. Trade was at an all time high and their tribute was provided all time and in bulk.

The Gunner problem had escalated since their first encounter. At first it had been patrols skirmishing with each other. Then the Gunners took a Settlement from the Brotherhood. So they retailited. Destroying the Settlement and the nearby Gunner base. Since then the Gunners had moved in and were ambushing the Brotherhood every chance they could.

In the meantime Ryder and Ashley had fallen deeply in love and married. She had taken her husband's surname of Ryder. Downside was that everyone knew Ryder's full name was Jason Ryder. He didn't mind it though. It was worth her love. Even more importantly she was pregnant. They were happy together and that was the important part.

Ryder flipped through the daily reports. A patrol had exchanged fire with a Raider band and with the help of some levies had won the firefight. A new outpost had been established south of the Fortress of Steel. Two new settlements had been brought into the Empire. Up north the third brigade had fought with a large Group of Gunners and fracked them to their base of operations. They were holding outside of it in a siege pattern. Ryder decided that this was something that required his personal attention as Elder.

The Vertibird carrying Ryder swooped over the hill and began its descent to the Brotherhood base camp. He could dozens of Brotherhood Soldiers and Levies manning the perimeter. He stepped off the Vertibird and spoke to the nearest Knight. "Knight who's in command here?"

"Star Paladin Sara Rogers, over in the command tent!"

"Thank you Knight"

Ryder walked into the command tent. Three Power Armored Soldiers stood around a table. Two Paladins and A Star Paladin. One of the Paladins saw him "Elder sir!"

"At ease" the Star Paladin looked up at him. Her helmet blocked her face. "Sir"

"Well Star Paladin Rogers. I knew the 3rd Brigade was to launch an attack but I didn't know you would lead the charge"

"Yes sir" she chirped. "Are you joining us?"

"Yes I am."

"Very good sir. We planned on assaulting base by deploying Levies in advance. Soldiers bring up the rear with heavy weapon support."

"What's the terrain like?"

"Rather level actually. They built their base in a junkyard so it's not as heavily fortified as it could have been. It's larger than an FOB so expect a large garrison"

"Understood. You may begin your assault when ready"

A missile flew past Ryder's head and struck the wall of junk cars. The assault had begun. Levies charged forwards screaming battlecries and guns blazing. Ryder had to admit. For canon fodder the Levies we're very inspirational. A group or Paladins opened up with a volley of missiles. They flew over the assault forces heads and crashed into the Gunner base. Shattering its walls and scattering the Gunners who occupied them.

Ryder charged forth wielding his Laser Rifle. Gunner bullets pinged off his Power Armor. He was a walking tank. The Levives quickly ran through the burning wreckage of the wall only to meet a brutal hail of gunfire. Most of them were cut down and fell where they stood. A trio of Knights came in after them and opened fire with their miniguns. They cut the Gunners to shreds like paper. Ryder came in after them and blasted the first Gunner he saw. The laser beams struck her chest and melted it.

Despite the Gunners training and resources they had chosen a really bad location to set up a base. A missle shot past Ryder and detonated inside of an old bus. The entire thing exploded and fire spewed from its carcass. Ryder turned on his heels and blasted a charging Gunner. The lasers melted his flesh like butter.

Ryder took a moment to observe the battle. The Gunners had already broken and ran. The Brotherhood soldiers had charged through the breach and were cutting them down as they ran. Fucking cowards. "Stand down and start taking prisoners" the Gunners began laying down their arms as the vastly superior force rounded them up. "Well done Star Paladin"

"Thank You Sir. It's always a pleasure to do our duty."

"That it is. Find me the highest ranking and send them back to the Fortress of Steel"

"Yes sir" for now the battle had be won and it was time to gather intelligence back home.

Elder and Procter Ryder, and Star Paladin David Hunter of the First Brigade. Stood outside the makeshift interrogation room. Their prisoner was a Gunner captain. He he's been beaten severely and was now begging to confess. "What's your name?asked Paladin-Commander James Culper as he hit the Gunner in the face.

"Captain John Garvey"

"Where you from?" He asked as he hit again.

"New York" the Ryder's exchanged looks with each other after hearing that.

"Our intelligence says the Gunners are only based out of Boston."

"That's a rogue detachment. We were sent to bring them to heel"

"Well ain't that to bad" said Culper as he kicked Garvey. "Where's your main base?"

"Go to hell!" He kicked him again.

"Tell me and this all stops"

"I said go Fuck yourself" Culper kicked him in his balls and the man yelped as Culper brought his foot down his shoulder. The snapping sound of a dislocation echoed throughout the room. Garvey laid on the floor whimpering in pain. "Fort Retribution. It's near Pittsfield"

"Thank you" said Culper as he brought his foot down onto the Gunners face.

"Well Northwest of here" said Culper as he came out of interrogation.

"I can dispatch a Combat Patrol via Vertibird to check it out" said Star Paladin Hunter

"Yes do that. Meantime select a roster of men you can spare to help form the Fourth Brigade. Star Paladin Culper you will lead them alongside me in the assault upon the Gunners. Then take the area afterwards!"

"Thank you Elder. It's an honor sir!" The two Star Paladins filled out. Jason and Ashley began walking back to their quarters. It was late and they had completed their duties for

"So when do you plan on leaving?"

"I don't know. I need to assemble the men for the assault and hear back from the scouts. I don't want to leave you here by yourself now that your pregnant"

"Babe I'm only a month in. You don't have to worry about me"

"I don't know. I guess. I love you Ashley"

"I love you too Jason." She said before kissing him outside their quarters.

The door opened and the went inside. Their lips still pressed up against one another as they hands wandered over their bodies. "Make love to me before you go" she whispered after breaking the kiss. They stripped off their clothes. Then Jason hoisted her onto the bed and slowly thrusted inside of her. The slow passionate moaning made him harder than anything. There was a difference between fucking and making love to someone.

He thrusted lightly and with a rhythm. They kissed passionately as they made their love to each other. Their bodies pressing against one another in a lovers embrace. The fact that her lover was inside of her made her want him so badly. He just was enough to satisfy her. He picked up the pace that he thrusted. This time a bit more rapidly than the last. His love stick entering her love tunnel. She wrapped her hands around the back of his neck and closed her eyes. She let the love, passion and pleasurable lust consume her.

He had moved her tongue down from her mouth and was working towards her breasts now. He thrusted into her harder now to the point of a real fucking. She came almost as soon as he bit down on her nipples. Her body shaking as her orgasam took control of her. Jason fucked Into her love tunnel as it squirted out her love juice all over his penis. Then he withdrew as she mounted him. She rode him like an art. Kissing him and letting him lick her tits as he thrusted up into her. Their bodies drenched in sweat as they made their love. He gripped her ass as he went up inside of her. Making her feel absolutely amazing inside. She looked him deeply in his eyes as she came a second time. It was too much for him and he experienced his own orgasam. His seed shot up into his pregnant wife. The two collapsed onto each other in post sexual bliss. Wrapped around each other like real lovers.

"Jason don't die please"

"I won't Ashley I promise" they kissed each other before drifting off to sleep inside of each other.

Little did they know that the war with the Gunners would come to be seen as the prologue of a much bloodier chapter in the history of the Commonwealth...

Author Note: Hey everybody. So we are reaching the end of the "greater prologue" as I would to call it. The real War is soon to come if it even envolves into that. So I would like to say that I am open to suggestions and reviews by the readers. On who you guys like the most, who you think will win, what do you want to see happen. So please leave any comments and the like in reviews or PM me and thank you all again for reading Mankind Eternal.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter XIV

Marcus looked at his wife in complete astonishment. He was going to be a father again. "How-how far along?" He asked with a stutter.

"Two and a half months" she answered calmly and warmly. Marcus rubbed his head as he was overcome with emotion. Happiness, surprise, guilt, fear. The future was uncertain now that there was a new variable. He was going to start venturing out on the Surface again but now that she was pregnant he didn't know.

"I didn't want to tell you in front of the Directorate. It didn't seem appropriate."

"No I understand and thank you for that."

"No problem babe" she said with a smile.

"We're going to have to tell them at some point."

"Yes we should and soon. For now we have so much to focus on the Surface. The college. The reactor. All of it is just so much. The people have a lot of adjustment to undertake. It won't be easy for them"

"Yes your right. We should announce it. Publicly and together."

"Yes yes we should. Let's hold off till the meeting next week"

"All right we will"

A week had passed and the Directorate had now gathered for their annual meeting. Director Ayo was the first to give his report.

"SRB has begun reinforcing all Surface Patrols and has recovered 3 new rouge Generation 3 Synths. All from the former Railroad"

"Surface Operations has ceased our little experiment. There appears to be some unrest in Goodneighbor but that has begun to calm down. More importantly one of our patrols was ambushed by a pair of Raiders. One was killed and the other committed suicide when he was about to be captured, interesntly he spoke Latin"

"Interesting. What exactly happened with Goodneighbor?"

"Just some anti Institute troublemakers"

"Deal with them. This is how rebellions start"

"Yes sir"

"Robotics has began full scale scrapping of Gen 1 and Gen 2 Synths to replace with Gen 3"

"Good job. Keep up the good work"

"Facilities has fully maximized power output down here. We have enough for steady expansion to last us a lifetime. The college above ground is officially ready for classes"

"Good. We will announce that to people soon"

"Bioscience has finished our upgrades and expansion to all Commonwealth farms. Famine should be a thing of the past"

"Wonderful job Director Holdren"

"Thank you sir"

"Advance Systems has continued the restoration of Mass Fusion. There haven't been any notable changes"

"Understood. Now Kate has say something to say to you all" the Directorate all turned to her with suspense. "I am pregnant"

"Congratulations" said Holdren rather cheerfully. Madison gave her own look of approval as did Allie. Ayo gave a nod of respect. While Wallace and Mosley seemed unphased. They were knew after all so they wouldn't really be able to understand the importance of the news. Then again maybe they did and they just didn't care.

"How far along?" Asked Holdren.

"Nearly 3 months."

"That should put the birth around New Years" chirped Holdren. As a medical doctor he always got so chipper about these things. At least he wasn't a Virgin though which meant that he said some degree of maturity.

"Well this changes things. For the better" said Madison.

"Yes I agree" said Ayo "It's also the perfect time for a public appearance of the two of you. In a way at least."

"What do you mean" asked Marcus.

"Sir. As the Emperor I talked with Mosley over here and we both Agree you should appear to the Surface more often. After all Empress Katherine here handles the Institute. Highly effectively I might add. The people feel abandoned because of your so called disappearance. I would point out the security issues of your Surface travels but you are protected by the best Courser we have to offer."

"I see your point. I should be spending more time amongst the people of the Empire."

"Yes. You really should and I think the unveiling of the College is a wonderful time to do that." Said Allie.

"I would personally like to keep my pregnancy a fact to only the Institute" said Katherine "I just don't want the Surface to know till afterwards. While I understand that the Emperor should be amongst his Empire I don't think we should. We are supposed to rule them not treat them like equals. Our needs are their needs not the other way around."

"She has a point" said Marcus "The whole point of the Empire is that we control them."

"While I agree with your graces, it's just going to inspire unrest. Example being Goodneighbor-"

"Goodneighbor is in unrest because no matter what they hate the Institute. They are more trouble than they are worth."

"Yes sir. Understood Sir"

"Good. Now is there anything else?"

"No Sir!"

"Good now I have a college to dedicate.

On the Surface a crowd had gathered. Not an angry mob but one of learners. People from every walk of life in the Commonwealth had come to learn at the Commonwealth College. The fact that the Institute was actually going to educate them was an act of good faith. They perhaps they didn't hate the Surface World. A bright flash erupted and the Emperor appeared.

"Subjects of The Eternal Empire! I stand before you now with an announcement. As many of you know the Commonwealth has been without the most vital of resources for far to long. Knowledge. Knowledge is power. The Commonwealth College will restore your lost Knowledge. The people of the Empire will once again know the grace of Knowledge. Which is why I officially invite you to the Commonwealth College so you may learn what was taken from you." The crowd began clapping at Marcus's speech. He smiled at them as they began filing into the College to begin their classes. A new era of learning had begun for the Empire. Marcus brought up his Pip-Boy and selected Goodneighbor. It was time to pay them a visit.

The bright flash disrupted the dailey affairs of the people of Goodneighbor. They all recognized their Emperor. They didn't recognize his authority.

"People of Goodneighbor stand before me now!"

"Go fuck your self!" Yelled a desident.

"So I heard that you people were having problems. I didn't want to believe it. After everything I have done for you."

"What have you done for us!"

"I have brought you stability. Abundance of food. Eventually an abundance clean renewable energy."

"What have you done for Goodneighbor!?"

"Goodneighbor itself has not yet received aid from the Empire. You will soon. Goodneighbor will be the site of rehabilitation. For everyone to get clean and start life anew."

"We like our lives just fine Marcus!" Yelled a newcomer.

"Hancock! Reel your people in! Or we will do it for you!"

"No Marcus. Your Eternal Empire is not welcome in Goodneighbor. Now leave!" The crowd started to cheer him on.

"Last chance to kneel and accept our authority!"

"I saw we hang him" murmured a simpleton. They were all simpletons. A bunch of selfish simpletons. They had been given a chance to join something greater than themselves.

Marcus sighed and activated his face shield. A group of coursers related in and opened fire without mercy. Marcus joined in on the killing spree. The mass execution of traitors. Towns people screamed and ran as the Blazer bolts melted their flesh off and burned their bodies away. The bodies just started piling up as the Coursers carried out their massacre. Marcus had seen enough and activated the relay back home. Kate was right though. They could never be treated as equals. They were just a means to the end. The subjects of the great experiment that was the Eternal Empire...


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter XV

Gaius. Gaius was a loyal Fumentairius. He had servers his master since the battle of the Hoover Dam. The Courier who would become Caesar had taken control of his cohort and lead them to victory at Hoover Dam. They broke the profligate lines and sent them running. He earned the love and respect of his men and they followed him into hell. After a number of years Caesar died and things just fell apart. The Courier led an exodus and formed his own Regime. They never knew what became of the Legion.

Gaius had servers his master well. Originally serving as an explorer then fumentari. Vulpes even recommended him for the Funentari. Gaius was the one who had found Caesar his first two slave wives. He had also convinced an entire Raider gang to bend the knee. Caesar had sent Gaius and a small group out to scout Boston. A runner came a month past informing them that Lowell had been rammed and Caesar directed his attention to the surrounding wastes.

Gaius felt that the tribes and towns would make good additions to the Regime. In the meantime it Gaius's duty to prepare Boston for the Regimes take over. The Eternal Empire would make a good conquest. It had spent its rise consolidating its rule over Boston. Better people's lives. Creating Armies to hold it and deploying its Synths to enforce its rule. The rule of the so called Institute. They got something's right. Using the people to suit their own ends. The women freely expressing their sexuality. Same sex relations were not tollarterd. The way they dressed so freely though. How men were allowed to physically complanment them. The profligates would have called that Sexual Harassment but if a woman didn't mind a man touching her rack was it wrong? Especially if it led to other things. Of course under the Regime woman didn't have that choice. They were all expected to serve their rightful masters.

Gaius had set him and his men up at the old Listening Post Bravo sight. It was the perfect sight. Hidden and well fortified. More importantly it sat right above the Empires caravan routes and the terrain allowed easy and quiet access to the Empire's most northern settlements.

They only ever went out on a raid when supplies run low and they needed caps. Gaius had put one his Fumentair Lucius in Diamond City. His cover was that he was a trader under the name Lucas. It was a good place to put him as most trade caravan ran through there and it was the most developed settlement in Boston. It was a perfect spot to plant a loyal spy. Lucas was good at his job and provided them with detailed information as often as he could.

Overall their operation in Boston was going quite well. They had blended in and their master was pleased with their work. However they hadn't received any new orders and then men had grown tired. Caesar had sent a small group of Legionaries to help hold the Bunker and act the Fumentari's own little personal hit squad. They hadn't found any targets to use them on… yet.

Gaius sat on the ridge line overlooking the road. It was a clam sunny day in July. In all honesty Gaius wasn't much of a whether lover or something of the like. In fact he didn't like the current. Whether it was too revealing. Not a good time to be out raiding. Too easily seen.

Gaius walked down from his perch and onto the main road. It was time for him to pay a visit to Diamond City and collect a report from Lucas. It was a chore but a chore he preformed diligently for his master.

About a half day later Gaius arrived at the gates of Diamond City. Like always it was abuzz with the activities of traders, travelers, wanderers, guardsmen, soldiers, Synths and the like. Gaius looked forward to the day that his master led his Legion in conquest, especially of this city. The former baseball stadium would make a fine addition to his Regime. Hell they could even spruce it up and make it into an arena.

The Market seemed extra busy today. Probably due to Commonwealth College having been opened. People had come through on supply runs in preparation for the college. Other reason could be that the Under-City had been completed. Diamond City was always active though.

Gaius walked into bar of the lower stands. He hadn't caught the name and he honestly didn't care. It was owned by a pair of brothers. The two of them were quite interesting to say the least. "Gary!" Called one of the brothers.

"It's Gilbert" Gaius responded coldly.

"Bah" the bartender said as he waved his hand "any of friend Lucas is welcome here. Now what can I get you?"

"Hot Food and would you know where Lucas is?"

"Yes I can get you a hot meal traveler. Lucas usually comes around shortly so I wouldn't worry about that"

The bartender seemed so chirper about everything. It was annoying. Degenerates like him belonged on the cross. He hoped Caesar would bestow that fate upon that man.

Gaius sat down at a table and began eating his meal of Brahman stake. He had to admit that it had been finely grilled. Then again what else would someone expect from people of civilization. Gaius stabbed the meet with his fork and cut it with his knife. Then he promptly took the slice into his mouth and bit. He began chewing the meat when Lucius walked in. He calmly walked over to Gaius and pulled out a chair.

"What brings you all the way out here?"

"You know what… Lucas"

"This isn't the plan"

"Your right it isn't, but he grows impatient. He wants to establish a raiding camp somewhere around here and he is relying on us to tell him where"

"I might be able to help with that. I made a few contacts with the Caravans and I was able to make a map."

"A map? A map of what?"

"A map of what he wants" said Lucius with a smile as he handed a folded piece of paper to Gaius. Gaius quickly took it and stuffed it in his pocket.

"Don't go waving this shit around, understood?" Gaius said in a hushed tone.

"Yes"

"Good. How's the city?"

"Good. There's been an increase in activity around here ever since the Institute really started ramping up their deal"

"Did you find anything out about them?"

"Just a bunch of ancient scientists hold up underground somewhere. Their powerful though. Got an entire army of robots that identical to men. Most importantly they have done a very good job of consolidating their control over Boston through their empire."

"Can't say we've dealt with worse" said Gaius as he took another bite. "Open warfare won't work here. Do you know what that means?"

"No"

"We are going to be the frontline here. Guerilla War. He's definitely going to send a raiding force here."

"You think that's a bad idea?"

"It can go a great many ways"

"I suppose. So how's the stake?"

"Pretty good actually. They actually smoked it"

"Yeah Dugout Inn always has the best. Especially for the lower stands."

"How is the social divide around here?"

"Pretty advanced. You got the narcissistical upper stands residents. Especially the women. He's going to have fun with them. Lower stands are your average people you'll see around here and at most Settlements. Then the Under-Standers are the impoverished homeless class. They live out in the alleys and undercity. Life won't change for them when he comes"

"If he comes. Lucas you do know this is going to be a long drawn out campaign"

"Then what's he waiting for?"

"We need more men and resources. Raider population is dry so we're looking to other people. We're even scaving technology now."

"Things aren't getting bad are they?"

"I don't know" he said as he got up to leave taking a final bite out of the stake "I am going to deliver these documents myself to him so I'll be able to figure it out then. In the meantime keep up with the scouting."

"Understood"

Gaius walked out of the dugout in carrying the documents with him. When he was out he took a look. It contained a detailed map of the Boston Area with patrol, caravan routes and outpost and settlement locations. They could use more but it was a start. A start that Caesar would want to see.

About a week latter of trekking Gaius kneeled before his master in the throne room at the Castrum. His wives sat on the floor chained to their husbands throne. In their rightful place.

"My lord. I bring intelligence from Boston" said Gaius as he pulled out the Documents and handed them to a Pretorian who then handed it to him.

"You'll find a rough tactical map of Boston detailing their trade, patrol routes, checkpoints, outposts and settlements. I have Lucius working on the rest"

"Good Job Gaius"

"Thank you my lord. How goes Lowell"

"Good. Raider gangs have been assimilated and the countryside is being brought to heel"

"Is there anything to do for Boston"

"Yes if we are going to fight we need more technology. Which is why I am going to another centuburinam to help you in Boston. I want you to start searching for any and all advance technology and send them back to the scribes"

"Yes my lord"

"Good we are already working on some… unique weapon designs. We just need a foundry and resources somewhere up here"

"Don't worry sir I will not fail you"

"Good"

And with that Gaius took his leave and began his trek back to Boston. Things were now begging to come into motion for the War For Boston...


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter XVII

The convoy of Brotherhood Vertibirds thundered across the sky making their way to the base camp. The Fourth Brigade had begun assembling outside the Gunner Fortress. Skirmishes with Gunner patrols had already occurred but it was nothing serious aside from the fact that a siege had begun. The 4th Brigade had deployed its levies on patrol while the Brotherhood Soldiers periodically bombarded it with heavy weaponry. The Gunners themselves had only sent out small raiding parties which had been repelled. More importantly though was that they used a special variant of Tactical Combat Armor. It was a cross between the Webbing and Bodysuit combat armor found throughout the Wastelands and a high tech assault rifle.

The scribes had determined that their MOB (Main Operations Base) was a Pre-War weapon depot for experimental weapons. Thankfully they didn't have any form of air support and their APC's were in disarray. The Brotherhood would be able to repair them and utilize them in their operations. Provided of course the Gunners didn't destroy them first. Ryder was more interested in the Armory. The Brotherhoods Soldiers already had equipment that was superior to the Gunners gear, but the Levies were in desperate need of an increase of equipment quality. Without it they were useless canon fodder.

In addition to the levies they had deployed a squadron of Siege Breaker Sentry Bots. The 4th Brigades combined firepower would prove sufficient when the time came to assault the Gunner M.O.B. Either they would break or they would die, the choice was theirs and their time was upon them.

As his personal VB-02 Vertibird touched down Ryder descended from it. With their combined ground force and air support the battle would surely be won. The Gunner threat would be ended before it even began. The camp was full of activity as Knights and Paladins manned their posts and checked their weapons, while Levies drilled and prepared themselves for the assault that was to take place. Many of the Levies would likely die in the assault but that was their duty.

Star Paladin Culper ran over to the Elder and saluted. "Sir 4th Brigade is ready and awaiting your orders!"

"Good Star Paladin, is there anything I should know?"

"Gunners will probably try and break out as soon as we push in. So if we cut them off we should be able to strangle them and watch them die"

"Or they will fight like cornered savages"

"Your command Elder" Ryder mussed over the possibilities "take anyone who runs a captive. They can be given a second chance in service to the Brotherhood. Kill anyone who stands their ground"

"Understood Elder. Permission to begin the assault?"

"Granted"

"Yes Sir" said Culper with a grin. He donned his Power Helmet and turned to face his men. "Ad Victoriam Fourth Brigade!"

A cheer arose from the men as they moved to attack. A Paladin hoisted his Fatman and fired a mini-nuke. The shell whistled over the heads of the Brotherhood and Gunner forces. Then with a mighty blow it slammed into the main gate and the small nuclear explosion melted it away.

Levies charged up hill as gunfire spit around and on them. Some were chewed apart by the bullets. Some were driven back. Some continued their charge unfazed. Explosions rocked the ground as the Gunners and Brotherhood exchanged demolitions fire. The Vertibirds maintained a holding pattern above the fort providing fire support for the assault force.

Ryder primed his laser rifle and joined his men in the charge. The Knights and Paladins joined him as they charged to reinforce the Levives who had just breached the walls.

A brutal wave of gunfire cut much of the first wave of levies down. The second learned to take cover within the pile of bodies and exchanged gunfire. The Gunners were using hollow point rounds would worked for decimating the Levies, but once the Brotherhood Soldiers arrived the real massacre would begin.

From his position on the broken and bleeding wall a Gunner opened fire on the Brotherhood Elder. Ryder tilted his head as the hollow point rounds bounced off his suite of T-60F Power Armor. Once he saw his attacker and he turned and fired with his laser rifle. The beams struck the Gunner burning through his flesh and into his internal organs. Ryder continued his charge and leapt through the burning hole within the bases wall.

Now that he was inside he took the time to survey the sight. Levies threw themselves into the Gunners line of fire. Many were cut down but their tenancy gave them victory. The Levies deserved some level of credit for their loyalty. Especially seeming how some were former raiders. Ryder spun on his heels as a screaming Gunner charged him, his assault rifle blazing. Ryder shot him down without any thought. A missile flew past his head a building and wrecking its wall.

Ryder took a moment to pause and survey his surroundings. Fire and smoke spewed out all over the battlefield as bodies fell, littering it with blood and corpses. This was truly a glorious day. The Gunners were about to be annihilated before they could even pose a major threat to the Brotherhood.

Ryder turned once more and began a charge towards the command center. The full force of the Brotherhood assault force at his back. He threw his full weight into the door as he crashed through and was meet with automatic gunfire. Unfazed he returned fire with his laser Rifle, cutting the Gunners down with brutal efficiency. The laser beams melting their flesh and inflicting nothing but pain unto them as they fell to the ground.

Ryder took a moment to breath and was interrupted by a kick to his chest. He stumbled and fell backwards as he turned to face his assaulter. It was a Gunner dressed in full T-51B power Armor. The Commander that Ryder had come to kill. He lunged forwards and struck the Commander in the breastplate, denting it before being struck once more in the head.

Ryder took a sprite second to breath and recover from the punch before rushing forwards into the Gunner and smashing him through the wall. The broken remains of the metal couldn't take the combined kinetic force of two suits of Power Armor forcing their way through at high speed. So it fell apart around them as the two Soldiers landed outside and prepared for battle once more. Ryder kicked into the armored stomach and sent the Commander rolling. Then he gave pursuit quickly running after him then jumping onto his legs. The cracking noise had never been so satisfying to his ears as the bones split and his openet lay immobile. Ryder knelt down and tore the helmet off the Commander to reveal a scared violent man but he recognized him. It was Paladin Kodiak. He was confused, the Paladin had been killed in the capital Wasteland but his body was never found.

"Paladin Kodiak?" Kodiak yelled as he threw a punch up at Ryder, who dodged and grabbed his fist. Applying pressure onto it until it broke. The grimacing sound of bones breaking didn't phase the either of them. Kodiak looked to Ryder with a look of Anger and shame.

"What happened?" Ryder asked his old friend. Kodiak looked to the ground.

"Doesn't matter we'll find out" Ryder raised his foot and knocked him out. He then turned to survey the field.

The Broken remains of the Gunner base lay scattered around. Bodies littered the field. The majority of them being Levies. They had put up a good fight and now it was over. What remained of the Gunner force had begun surrendering. Ryder was impressed by how easily this had gone. At how they had overtaken the Gunners with ease. Almost too easily but as he looked at the bodies he was reminded of how it was a true battle. One of many to come…


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter XVII

Caesar entered the broken remains of Vault 97. His legionaries had found the place only day's before and already cleared it for his arrival. According to them it was a warehouse of sorts. The main airlock was like the Vaults of Boston if his memory served him correctly. He hoped it did. According to the Legionaries, the vault contained a great stockpile of pre-war military grade weaponry and armor. He knew that Laser weapons and Combat armor would be a massive gift to his Regime. More importantly if the Vault proved suitable for occupation it may finally be time to restore the Imperium.

Caesar walked through the Vault entry way for the first time, Lucius and Vulpes flanked him. His two most loyal servants. A pair of Veteran Legionaries stood by the door and bowed before their Caesar as he moved past them. The main atrium was large with many doors leading every which way, but he was moving to the office of the Overseer.

He continued walking through the atrium and then the maze of hallways leading ever deeper into the Vault. A Centurion saw him and bowed. "Centurion" Caesar spoke "Walk with us"

"Yes my lord" he said as he fell in behind them.

"What was the purpose of this vault?" Caesar asked as he walked.

"My lord it's as we believe. A storhouse. We have found a large cache of Laser Rifles, Reinforced Combat Armor and a large collection of T-51B Power Armor suits."

"How many suits?"

"Enough to outfit a Cohort"

"Ammo?"

"Enough to be sufficient"

"Good. Is there anything else?"

"Yes my lord. Vault 97 also houses living quarters for nearly 200 people."

"Interesting. It would appear that whoever lived here was only meant to maintain the stockpile."

"What happened to them?"

"They seem to have run out of food and abandoned the Vault"

"And they just left all their weapons here?"

"Yes sir. It appears that they were never meant to use it"

"Interesting" Caesar mused as he stood outside the Vault's command center. He reached out with his finger and pressed the open button on the control pad. With a hiss the door shot open and he preceded inside.

The walls were filled with data banks and a living quarters. Inside laid the control chair. A throne of sorts. "Can the Vault be expanded?"

"Possibly"

"Very well. You may leave us Centurion" he did as he was told and vanished.

Caesar turned to face Lucius and Vulpes. "Tell me, why did the Imperium fall?"

"My lord?" asked Vulpes.

"I asked you why you think the Imperium fell."

"Infighting. Lanius had to much power, and Caesar spread out to far before truly estahblisihg it. That lead to warlords emerging as soon as his death was announced. The Legate's were just simply given to much power, over to much land and to far away from the capitol."

"Thank you Vulpes"

"My lord, why are you asking?" asked Lucius.

"Because," Caesar answered calmly "I want to restore it. The Regime is just a rebranded Legion. We need to truly restore the Imperium if we are to survive, and we have to do it right this time. More than one legion defending it, and not based on their location. We'll do away with calling our slaves Auxiliaries now."

"Just what exactly do you have in mind"

"This vault provides us with a stockpile of weapons to use as we see fit. A way to expand now. The raiders are fitting legionaries and have been trained into a true army, but we need a true empire. The Castrum is a military base it's as simple as that. This Vault are nice and all but again it'd just be another military base. Our Explorers have found an old world amusement park called Nuka-World and I believe it would be a fitting place for our capitol. I want to take it for ourselves and then restore the Imperium."

"It could be done" Vulpes mused, "what about government. The old Caesar relied purley on military governors."

"He did and they were effective but the Legate's had to much power. That's why it fell."

His two advisors looked at one other before deciding what to next ask.

"You've already made up your mind haven't you?"

"Yes. Nuka-World is already under seige and I plan to move my court there upon its conquest."

"Very well my lord we shall begin preparations"

"No. We have nine cohorts at our command. The two of you will each become a Legate and take command of a legion of 3 Cohorts. I'll take all the Pretorians for myself, and the three Veteran Cohorts will form the backbone of my Legion."

"So there to be 3 Legions?"

"Yes. The First Legion will be my personal Legion, while the second Legion will fall under the command of Legate Vulpes, and the third will be commanded by Legate Lucius."

The two new Legates once again looked at each. "Before you start questioning me, it's Because your the only two I actually trust to lead my Legions. You've stayed with me through hell and back. I could even call you my friends. For the time being this is how it will be. The Commonwealth will become a part of our Imperium and we will do it the right way, so when I eventually die the Imperium won't collapse into infighting."

"You'll need an heir"

"I will. Caesar made his when he was to old and without enough time. Lanius was always the real problem. If he hadn't been around to cause the shitstorm he did then I believe we would still be out in the Mojave."

His new Legates couldn't deny that to be the truth. Lanius and his greed was what inspired the civil war. Their new Caesar was smart to make the distinction between the army and civilians this earlier on. The Legion fell because it didn't have enough time to change itself, considering how large it was.

"My lord?" Asked Lucius "are we to continue our enslavement of conquests?"

"Yes enslavement will remain more or less the same. Soldiers who are taken as prisoners of war will be enslaved as new Legionaries, as well as the members of their families who fit the requirements. Which will remain the same as before. Able bodied sons, and fertile and daughters and wives, as well as those who are fit for physical labor. As for towns people who are conquered. Only those who between the ages of 16 and 38 and resist our rule and are women may be enslaved. Kill the men who resist and take their children as slaves. In the end we will grow our legions to include 24 Cohorts each"

He took a moment to survey this reactions. "Any questions"

"And those above or below the age of enslavement?" Asked Vulpes

"If there children then enslave them, if their elder then crucify them. Civilian or not, resister or collaborator, kill those who are sickly. Do you understand your new duties?"

"Yes Imperator!" They both snapped in a salute.

"Good. I will take the 1st, 2nd and 3rd Cohorts as my own. Vulpes may take the 4th, 5th and 6th as his. Lucius will take the remaining. Vulpes I want you to take charge of expanding towards Boston and the nearby areas. As well as in the direction of Nuka-World However you are not to cross over the mountains. Understand?"

"Yes Imperator"

"Good" he said before turning to Lucius.

"Lucius you will take the 3rd Legion and continue expansion around Lowell and work your way towards Rockwell, northeast of Lowell"

"Understood Imperator"

"Good. I will take the first Legion secure Springfield and once the time comes. I will spearhead the assault into Boston. My forces have already secured the area outside of Nuka-World and will be ready for an assault by the time I arrive. I will notify you once I have moved my court there"

"Yes Imperator, may I ask one last question" Vulpes asked.

"You just did" Caesar responded "but you may ask again"

"How are we to handle with Subjects ruling themselves now that we are expanding outwards?"

"I will appoint a Consul to rule the town in my name and a Proconsul for cities and regions."

"So are we to remain in the towns until you make the decision?"

"No. Pacify the town and deal with any direct threats to it. Afterwards make the closest thing to a town leader the provincial leader of the town, if I have not already appointed a consul by then."

"Understood"

"Good, now get to your duties Legates" they both snapped salutes and began their deputre. Caesar began his as well for he had a an amusement park to take for himself.

Caesar stood on a cliff face overlooking Nuka-Town USA. A group of Legionaries rushed past him, moving into position. His scouts had determined that Nuka-Town USA was the only fortified park. The others had been populated with serfs. The faction that did so was the so called Brotherhood Of Steel. Caesar rendered them from the Mojave and admired that they had finally grown some balls. It just made his expansion easier with enslavement.

His plan was simple. The frumentarius would knock out their main systems, while his three cohorts would each take one of the three gates. Overrunning and overwhelming the Brotherhood. Most of their forces were poorly trained levives so they would be easy prey. Even better would be that, that they would easily adjust to life in the Imperium. He would just have to choose the Consuls for Nuka-World. Nuka-Town USA he would keep for himself, then again he could choose every park to have a purpose.

"Imperator" said a Centurion as he knelt next to him "The men are restless and ready to do battle"

Caesar acknowledged him and took one last look at the park that would soon become his. "Begin" he commanded. Without a response the Centurion was gone and an assault was in motion.

War Horns blared and hundreds of Legionaries emerged from their cover and began charging. Shouting war cries as they rushed the gates of the park. At first the Brotherhood had no idea what the hell was going on and that was just amusing to himself.

Caesar donned his wargear and joined the fray. The Brotherhood soldiers had begun reacting and opened fire, but it was too late. The gates had been over run and Legionaries poured inside of them. Cutting the weak conscripts to shreds. Showing them what true slave soldiers looked liked.

He followed his men in through the main gate of Nuka-Town USA. Dead bodies littered the streets as conscripts fell before his might. He was amazed by just how easy this was. They had encountered a couple of Paladins but they were overwhelmed. It was kind of sad in his opinion.

Caesar found himself standing at the lake in the middle of the park. His Legionaries had overwhelmed the Brotherhood. It was just as simple as that. They had barely built up a fortification. Caesar began walking towards Fizztop mountain as a Centurion fell in behind him.

"Excellent job!"

"Thank you Imperator"

"Yes, now take your spoils and I want you to immediately fortify the park. We may have taken it but we have to hold it. Taking this place was too easy. Also I want scouts and explorers to recon the rest of the parks. If there isn't a military force then send out some Legionaries to conquer them"

"Understood sir!" The Centurion saluted and ran off to perform his duties.

Caesars Pretorians flanked him as he entered Fizztop mountain. The lobby area seemed like just that, not much to see. So he took the elevator up into the suite. After stepping off, he found a rather large bedroom and living quarters. Someone had converted this to their own private apartment. It would make do for now the time being. He would have to build his own palace. His Pretorians checked out the patio and reported it to be clear but exposed. That didn't bode to well with Caesar. This would have to be a temporary living quarters. For the time being he was most concerned with just how easy this was. He felt almost as if the Brotherhood had abandoned it. Maybe they had? There were some civilian population that was left behind to be conquered. He would have to deal with the rest of the parks before he could truly establish the Capital of his restored Imperium…

(AUTHOR NOTE)

Hey everyone, sorry for the long wait since the last chapter. This story is not dead and in fact I have begun writing the prequel to this detailing the Couriers backstory. So with the way things are going for this is that Caesar is truly beginning to focus on the long term survival of his regime and that's why he has reorganized his military. As well as take Nuka-World. Now the reason for why it was so easy will be explained as it was home to a full brigade that was strangely not present. Let's also REmber that he brought neArly a thousand Legionaries down on the park alone and that the Brotherhood never thought to actually fortify it. So in the meantime, thank you for reading Mankind Eternal and feel free to check out Veni, Vidi, Vici


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter XVIII

Caesar was able to get a couple hours of sleep while his Legionaries fortified their position and set about the taking of the slaves. He awoke at around noon and was met with a wonderful view of the park. He did admit that it looked rather nice. He'd already sent word for his court to begin moving to the park. His explorers reported back with news that the Brotherhood seemed to have abandoned Nuka-World. Whatever the reason was he did not know, but a scout reported finding a battle site to the south. Caesar's guess was that they had marched out to deal with threat and never returned. It didn't matter to him really. He had sent a group of scouts to check out the power plant. He decided that would be where he made his new palace. For now at least had had to control the parks.

"Pretorian!" He called and one came running to him.

"Imperator?"

"Status report"

"We have taken the civilian population as slaves. Many of them were traders before our arrival"

"Good they may remain that way. Pick some of the more physically fit to be laborers. What of the soldiers who yielded?"

"Taken as new Legionaries"

"Good. Any civilians?"

"Yes there were some trackers and settlers visiting from the other parks"

"Alright gather them up and I shall address them"

"Understood Imperator!"

He arose from his bed and after cleaning himself in the mirror he donned the armor he had worn as a Legate of the first Caesar. It felt good and strange to wear that armor again but he was Imperator now. This was his right. He had done more to earn this right more than anyone else before him.

He stepped away from the mirror and moved over to the balcony to address his new subjects. They looked tired and scared, as they should be. More importantly it had appeared that the Brotherhood had broken them. The summer was nearing its end and hard times were ahead. This people were used to that life though so he would not give any sympathy. A scribe had been summoned to record his speech and distribute it throughout his Imperium that was about to be firmly declared.

"Subjects of Caesar! Hear me and obey! I am your lord and Imperator! I am Caesar! Some of you may have heard of my Regime but it is being reformed into my Imperium! You have the honor of being the first subjects to be assimilated by my Imperium! My methods of conquest may be brutal but it is to build a better world! A stronger word! Under my rule you will prosper! The dangers that claim much of the wasteland will be eradicated! You will have access to clean water, fresh food, electricity and safe housing! No longer will you need to huddle in your shacks with a gun underneath to protect yourself! Safety will not come in numbers! It will come in strength! The strong will protect you in exchange that you serve them! All I ask is that you obey me and my legions that act with my authority! That is the price of civilization!"

The crowd actually clapped for him. They had begun to realize they were being liberated by the Imperium.

"Obey my laws and you will thrive! Our approach may be brutal and harsh. It may give you reason to hate us, but I promise you that we are not cruel for the sake of cruelty, we are cruel because the wasteland is cruel!"

The subjects seemed to acknowledge that he was right. They hadn't known the taste or civilization in a long while.

"As the Imperator I can not be everywhere at once, while the legions fight for me and expand my Imperium, a different class will be needed to govern the towns under my rule. Therefore I will appoint Consuls to rule over the towns of the Imperium. They shall act with my authority. Make their homes within their Villa's, and oversee their towns.

Furthermore the legions may be responsible for the offensives that are waged throughout the Imperium, but the Auxiliary Cohorts will be responsible for protecting and patrolling the lands and settlements. They shall be of equal footing and drawn from the ranks of Legionaries. They act with the highest authority I can bestow and you will obey them as you would obey me! Now that is all I have to command for now. So go and adjust to your new life!"

They did as they were told and dispersed. Caesar looked down on them like the subjects they were. He turned and started moving back into his quarters when a Pretorian and scribe approached him.

"My lord the scribe is here to write your laws"

"Good" Caesar said before sitting down. The scribe knelt on the floor and prepared his own and part.

"Scribe you understand that what I said out there was the address to my subjects to keep them happy, and that what you are writing down is to be my laws on how they live and how the slave trade works. More importantly the martial laws are to be considered in regard to the Auxiliaries and Legionaries and Subject law is to be in regard to the subjects?"

"I understand Imperator"

"Good"

"We will begin with the martial law that has not already been written and is to be considered an update. Out of every six Legionaries one is to be chosen for the Auxiliaries. They will follow the organization of the Legionary centurie but will be called the Cohorts. They will have the same rights and power as Legionaries but there duty is to protect the holdings of the Imperium. After 25 years of service they may be released from their bondage but any children they had during their time as Auxiliaries are to still be considered as slaves to the Imperium. However any wife that they still have from their time as an Auxiliary is to still remain as such."

"By your Command my lord Imperator"

"Good, now onto the slaves. Out every five slaves three are to be considered civilian slaves. They will not serve the legion but instead they will serve the subjects and are responsible for the day to day service of the Imperium. Do you understand the difference?"

"Legion slaves are responsible for the support corps of the legion and they make up the majority of the slaves within the Imperium. Civilian slaves are to serve the subjects of the Imperium"

"Yes. The children that slaves bare to be considered slaves as well. At the age of six, those boys who appear to be fit for combat service are to be selected to be Legionaries or Auxiliaries depending on the pattern I see above. Sons of Legionaries and Auxiliaries are to be pressed into the same respective professions."

"So the majority of those born into slavery are to be selected for military service?"

"Yes. We have an abundant lack of manpower, combined with combat deaths that is the reason why. Those who are not chosen as Legionaries or Auxiliaries will fall into the three out of five rule"

"Yes Imperator, what of women slaves?"

"The minority that are not chosen as wives are to fall into the three out five rules."

"What are the duties of martial wives?"

"To serve their husbands and are him children, aside from that they are to fulfil the duties of labor slaves if required.

"How are subjects to own their slaves?"

"Like any form of property, slaves will be owned by the Consul and citizens, and may be rented out to subjects. Ultimately the Consuls have the final say in the matter of how their slaves are dealt with, unless their female slaves are married in which case their husbands have full ownership them. Now let us move onto the Subject Law"

"By your command Imperator"

"Marriage is to be considered the binding and bondage of a woman to her husband. She is to lose the right to private property and the right of freedom. Her husband is to be her master and she is to be his slave. Her duties are to bear him children, pleasure him, maintain the home, and take care of the children. They are hometakers and family caretakers. Unmarried women are to have the same rights as their male peers but any bastard children they have are to be enslaved. They will not have the right to own slaves but will have the right own property. Furthermore if she refuses a man's proposal of marriage then the man is allowed to be her right of consent"

"So women are to be considered apart of the slave trade?"

"No. Subject women are different from slaves women. Subject women like their male counterparts are civilians. However once they are married it is their duty and right to support their husband and build a family with him. Martial women are simply to serve the military forces. However civilian slave wives are sex slaves and may take part in the formation of a Harem. They have no rights in comparison to subject wives. Their only duty is to fuck their husbands. Any children they produce are enslaved"

"Understood, now what if male subjects?"

"Like unmarried women they are allowed to live out their lives as long as they don't conflict with the Imperium"

"What of the consuls?"

"Consuls are to be responsible for governing the towns and cities of the Imperium. They have the right of full ownership of slaves and property. Furthermore they, the subject women that they marry and any children they produce regardless of gender are to be considered Citizens. Citizens have the right to own slaves and property alike without rent. Property they own maybe rented out to subjects and any subjects they marry and produce children with are to be considered citizens as well. Citizens may and are encouraged to rent out property to the subjects. However citizens are expected to pay heavier taxes then subjects due to their increased wealth"

"How will taxes work?"

"Subjects are expected to pay ⅖ of their income as tax to their consul and citizens are expected to pay ⅗ as tax. Failure to pay tax and/or rent for three consecutive months are to be considered debtors and are to be enslaved. However family members may be spared and those who are enslaved will be considered civilian slaves."

"Very well, is that all?"

"No, there is one last thing. The Imperium offers security and strength to its subjects at the expense of their personal freedoms. It is a small price to pay and therefore disobence will not be tolerated. They're no second chances"

"By your decree Imperator"

"Good, now take what you have written and ensure that it is spread throughout the Imperium"

"Understood" he said as he rose to his feet and quickly left to fulfill his new commands.

Caesar wandered back over to the window and looked out at the park. All he had to do was take the others for himself then he could build a city out here. A city for himself and for his Imperium. A place to make his palace. A hub for all the roads to lead to. A capital to build up from nothing into something great. He would do better than the first had done.


	19. Act II

**Act II Introduction**

This will be written in the form of an Author Note as after all I am the all seeing god/narrator of Mankind Eternal.

It's been a year and a half since Marcus formed the Eternal Empire. Roughly a year and a quarter since Ryder started building his feudal empire. A year since Caesar reformed the Imperium. In all that time a number of things has happened. Katherine gave birth to a son named Andrew. Ashley gave birth to a Daughter named Miranda. Two heirs to two separate empires, with the Imperium lacking an heir.

The Eternal Empire has consolidated its rule over Boston. Building small little settlements into full blown towns. Pacifying the region and establishing hubs of trade, healing and knowledge. Life under the Empire is prosperous and the people enjoy a level of safety and comfort unknown to most other people. They have evolved from the shack life and have started to rebuild actual homes. All because of the Empire.

Within the institute, a new divisions have been formed, Advance Redevelopment. It was assigned the responsibility of the civilian reconstruction of the surface.

This is why Marcus has yet to expand the Empire, because he wants to build the heartland into a true icon of Imperial Life. To serve as an example to newly annexed subjects.

The Brotherhood Of Steel is an opposite story. Life under their rule is harsh and unforgiving. Everyone lives to serve the Brotherhood in serfdom. They've expanded their empire into south eastern upstate New York from Kingston to Albany, all of western Massachusetts and the eternity of Connecticut. They reap the benefits of their empire of serfs. Working them into submission and lording over them. Scouring the land for new technology they found a new place to call home. A heavily fortified bunker in the Mount Everett State Reservation. The Brotherhood made the Fortress of Steel a main regional base of operations and heliport, and moved their headquarters to the Mount Everett Bunker. Calling it Fort Maxson in honor of the fallen Elder. Despite the fact that the Commonwealth Brotherhood is only the Brotherhood Of Steel in name. It is from there that the Brotherhood Of Steel rules over the land with a fist of steel.

The Imperium has taken all of unclaimed Massachusetts, southern New Hampshire, Vermont, Maine and Rhode Island. Locking both the Empire and Brotherhood out from each other. At the risk of becoming the prime target of both powers. Caesar knowing full well the dangers has built up his defenses, expanding the legions and auxiliary cohorts. They have built up their civilian sector and despite their harsh policies their quality of life is superior to that of most of the wasteland. It's settlements are protected and the people are comfortable, while not nearly as comfortable as the Empire, they are still better off then the alternatives. What was once Nuka-World has been renamed the Imperial City and much effort has been put into its redevelopment. To make it a capital worthy of an Imperium.

They are now ready to begin their conquest of Boston but need allies and they may have found some in the form of the Brotherhood Of Steel...

 _Okay everybody apologizes for the incredible long absence but I have this thing called school and have put a great deal of time into that. Now that Summer is on the horizon I have begun work on this again and hope to finish it. I will say that I have begun to write the next chapter. On three side notes I was going to start up the writing of another Fallout Fanfic but after thinking on it decided that story would be a sort of endgame crisis to occur after the events of this one. The second note is that I don't think this story will run for as long as I had originally planned because I do not want to drag it on anymore and instead bring it up to its original purpose. The war for Boston. (Funfact the Commonwealth Brotherhood and Imperium as well the inclusion of the Lone Wanderer and Courier were actually ideas I came up with on the spot and did not intend on doing when I wrote the first chapter of Mankind Eternal. Now onto the third note, I have made a wiki for this fanon universe and I invite you all to cross reference my story and add to the wiki and ask my questions on the lore so you may effectively fill in the blanks. Of course I will be doing most of it myself and also again it is not a fanon wiki for you to add whatever you want it is a wiki for the events of this story. That is all..._ _wiki/Mankind_Eternal_Fanon_Wiki_


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter XIX**

Ryder stood outside the wall of the Imperial CIty, what was once known as Nuka-World. The place that he had first conquered and sadly the place he had lost. It was the summer of 2289 and here he returned to make contact with the so called _Imperium._ He had heard reports of them and how they rivaled the Brotherhood and cut them off from Boston. Quite frankly he was shocked to hear that their Imperator wanted to meet with him. He had debated over it and initially thought not to, but after the Imperium proved that they reached out in good faith, he decided to accept.

Ryder gazed at the wall and after cross referencing it with his Pip-Boy map discovered that they had built on top of the dotted line on the map. Encircling the park. He guessed it to be at twenty feet tall and maybe seven feet thick. Constructed out of brick and layered with reinforced steel. The wall was manned by what appeared to be Legionaries and Auxiliaries; wearing reinforced combat armor that had repainted with a red tint and a golden eagle on the center. The sigil of the Imperium. Ryder heard a rumbling and what appeared to be a gate pulled to the side. On the other side was a man dressed in a suit of Tesla T-60 power armor bearing the colors of the Imperium. He stepped forwards and spoke, "Elder Ryder of the Brotherhood of Steel; the Imperator is pleased that you have accepted his offer to come to the Imperial city on a diplomatic mission."

"Doesn't mean we trust you." quipped Senior Scribe Jessea. The man in power armor tilted his head and looked at her. she was a historical expert and that was why Ryder brought her with him. She was about 29 years old and stood at 5'9". Knowing she was being watched she shifted uncomfortably in her scribe outfit, which hugged tightly against her E cup breasts. Her long dark brown hair had been braided along the side of her head.

"My name is Centurion Felix and my Imperator has instructed me to escort you and your entourage to Imperial city transit center. He will meet us there." The Centurion turned and walked through the wall. Ryder and his group followed suit.

As they walked Ryder observed what was now the Imperial City. Several camps seemed to dot the outskirts of the inner city and he could see what appeared to be a form of Imperial punishment. Along the roadside were several crosses. Bodies hung from them but that wasn't the worst part. Their were pillories with women in them, at least a dozen. Their occupants had been stripped naked and were exposed for anyone to take.

Jessea cleared her throat before speaking "what's with the pillories?"

The Centurion called back "punishment. The men go on the crosses and the women go there, it's how we keep people in their places."

Jessea grunted with disgust and continued the walk. Before long the group found themselves outside of what was the Transit Center. Felix turned around and spoke to Ryder "Take the elevator up, Imperator Caesar is waiting with the monorail car, you may take one of your companions with you if you wish"

"Understood, Jessea with me".

The two Brotherhood members entered the Transit Center and walked into the monorail car. Ryder saw the Imperator for the first time. He was dressed in armor with a short red cloak over it. What appeared to be red warpaint marked his face. He looked up from his makeshift throne and gazed at his visitors. His eyes checked out the scribe before drifting to the Elder.

"Elder Ryder, thank you for joining me,"

"thank you for inviting me, albeit I am confused why,"

"yet you came. I'll be honest. Our respective empires are equal in strength and while one could defeat the other it would be a waste of resources, not while the true enemy remains. The enemy of my enemy is my friend"

"and who would that enemy be?"

"the Institute and it's Eternal Empire. Look Ryder, I know we've both suffered at their hands. Boston was once my home and after I was forced out by them I walked the wasteland, but I'm ready to return. This time with an army."

Ryder laughed to himself before speaking, "Why would we even work together?"

"The enemy of enemy is my friend. You see Ryder despite popular belief our empires aren't all that different. We both want the same thing, power. Neither of us have any qualms about taking it and abusing it. Power in the wasteland is simple. The strong rule over the weak. You do it through technology and serfdom. I do it through slavery and civilization"

"Civilization?" Ryder spat "you rule over a sadistic incels paradise. The Brotherhood preserve knowledge from those who are to immature to use it. We are their caretakers and that is why we rule over them; protect them in exchange for them aiding us."

"Yet have you done anything to rebuild them? You have forged a empire of feifs out there and that is respectable. I however am trying to build a new society in my image. Do you know what the difference between us is?"

"Oh I'm sure it is something noble"

"We are both in this for the power; the difference is that I admit it and embrace it, all while you try and hide it. Admit you don't care about the savages. We sacrifice the many to preserve the few that deserve it. Yes most of my population are slaves but the freedom live lives better than most wastelanders. I have done that by forcibly using labour and resources to rebuild. I turned an amusement park into a city. I've forged a small industrial backbone, one strong enough to supply a military. Why scavenge when we can simply build, that is the mistake of the Brotherhood."

"So what do you purpose then? That we turn our bunkers into foundries?"

"Yes actually. We must use old world wisdom with new world knowledge if we are to survive. Together our empires would be stronger then divided. I seek an alliance. Together we conquer the Eternal Empire and after the war we distribute the resources to form a new society."

"Then what? Live happily ever after?"

"Doubtful. For the time being we agree on a treaty and terms of expansion then we see how it goes." Caesar drew a map from his pocket and handed it to Ryder. Ryder took a look at it and after seeing that it contained the pre-war state lines; he saw a dotted line. It was drawn from the Massachusetts state line to Buffalo New York. Everything North of the line the Imperium lays claim to, everything south of the line the Brotherhood can lay claim to. As to the west of the line it's first come first serve"

"Agreed," Ryder said before turning to Jessea, "Jessea make our terms."

"Yes Elder" she said before clearing her throat. "In exchange for military aid in the conquest of Boston, the Brotherhood of Steel will obtain any and all information relating to the Institute synths. As well as technical schemicats the Institute possess along with access to their surviving scientists so that we may hold a military tribunal and decide their fate, do you accept?"

"On three conditions. My Imperium is to take a hold of all their technological stockpiles. Full conquest of the Empire's population and we may select members of the Institute to enslave-"

"What their women?" asked Jessea angirly.

"I won't lie. Yes some of them I have… plans for, particularly their empress.

"Agreed," said Ryder "You may tick your pick of slaves from their population but aside from the Empress we decide the fates of their leaders."

"Understood. Those who you spare I will take for the Imperium. As for the Institute itself I would make it the seat of my Imperium."

"Under one condition" said Ryder, "dismantle and prohibit all robotic technology."

"Agreed, men were meant to fight serve and men alone. Now may I speak with you alone?"

Ryder looked to Jessea and motioned for her to leave, which she reluctantly did. When they were alone Ryder turned to Caesar and asked, "What did you want to discuss in private?"

'Two things, firstly we need proof of our alliances. A token of sorts."

'What do you want from the Brotherhood?"

"Your Scribe Jessea, she is very beutfuil and would make a wonderful wife of mine."

"You want me to give you one of my own as a sex slave?"

"Yes, and in exchange what do you want?"

Ryder paused for a moment and considered it before answering, "all of your intelligence reports on the Commonwealth and how you know so much about Boston and the Institute."

"Done." Caesar stated, "and the reason I know so much is because I was born in the Institute. My father, Shaun; was the leader of the Institute. He tried to raise to be a scientist but I was to violent for that field. My intelligence laid in the art of war and logistics. So my father subjected me to experimentation, he replaced much of my body with cybernetics. He turned me into his own personal enforcer within the Institute. Gave me the position as the head of the Commonwealth Police then he took off on what he called a scientific expedition."

"Where'd he go?" asked Ryder.

"The Capital Wasteland I didn't hear from him till years later when Dr. Zimmer requested an evac for the two of them. So I went all the way down there and brought irradiated father back home and as a thank you I was exiled. He felt I had gained to much power. After all he had seen his other kid carve a path across the Capital Wasteland to find him-"

"A Lone Wanderer from Vault 101"

"Yeah how'd you know?" asked Caesar.

"Was he trying to purfy the Tidal Basin?"

"Yeah-"

"Holy shit" Ryder spat "we're half brothers" Caesar looked at him then started laughing.

"Well brother do you know who controls the Institute?"

"The Sole Survivor"

"Who is our Grandfather. This war for the Commonwealth will be the greatest family feud the wasteland has seen!"

Ryder cracked a smile and couldn't deny the irony of it.

"So tell me brother" Caesar said with a slight laugh, "did our father ever talk about me?"

"No, never. He wasn't that bad of a father actually,"

"Good. Now as for my intelligence on the Commonwealth; the Eternal Empire has done their best to try and restore the pre-war lifestyle and they've been pretty successful. Their neo-nuclear family complex isn't all that bad of an idea, at least with their women."

"What is with you and your hatred of women?"

"Hatred?" Caesar laughed "I love women, especially the ones who love sex just as much as I do. Moving back to my point; they've even managed to restore the Commonwealth's energy grid and an education system."

"I must say that I am impressed,"

"Hmm, don't be most of their fighters are still Synths and we come knocking on their door we'll break their people and put them in their place. Now is there anything else we need to discuss before you leave?"

"No but I would like to leave an envoy here,"

"Fair enough Brother, I will send Centurion Felix as my envoy to the Brotherhood."

"Alright," Ryder said as he got up to leave. Caesar rose with him and walked him out of the monorail. When they exited the tranzit center Caesar looked over at Jessea and admired her tan skin and Dark eyes. Then he looked to his men and nodded and they grabbed her. She screamed and attempted to resist but they easily overpowered her and binded her. Then Caesar turned to Ryder and extended his hand. "Thank you for this gift brother, I will be in contact shortly." Ryder nodded and shook his hand. Then he took one last look at Jessea and out of guilt he couldn't meet her eye, then he turned and left her to her fate. The symbolic signature of their alliance.

Jessea was thrown to the ground and her hair was yanked up to make her meet the eyes of Caesar. "Hello Jessea, you were once a Brotherhood Scribe, but now your the newest addition to my harem, don't worry though you will be well cared for as long as you serve."

"Go to hell!" she spat.

"Now now Jessea" Caesar mocked, "why resist? Your going to be enlightened and become the slut I will turn you into."


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter XX**

Jessea opened her eyes and found herself in a dark yet surprisingly warm room. She guessed it could have been only a couple days since her betrayal and abandonment at the hands of the Brotherhood. She didn't remember much after that other then the legionnaires had given some red liquid drug and she had fallen unconscious. She quickly checked her surroundings and felt a bed and what looked like a vault bulkhead. As she rose to check it out it slid open and a woman was standing in the doorway. "Hello Jessea, my name is Lucia and I am the Queen of Caesar's harem. It is a pleasure to meet you now that you are awake, I imagine that you have a great deal of questions, but for now please come out of your cell."

"My cell?" Jessea asked confused.

"Yes, it is your temporary bedroom, once you have been broken in you will receive better quarters."

Jessea cotiously exited the cell and looked at Lucia. She was beautiful but was naked, save for a slave collar and a wreath of flowers in her hair. Then Jessea looked down at her neck and discovered she was wearing one as well, surprisingly it was comfortable.

"What's with the flowers?" she asked.

"You see Jessea we are members of Caesar's harem, which means we are his slave-wives. Our duty is to pleasure him as slave-wives due within the Imperium. The wreath is a symbol of our bondage to our great master and soon you will wear one as well. Our lord really prefers us to be in our natural form for as much as possible. Also before you wonder I will inform you that you red drug you were given has made you much more submissive along with some mental condition that I am sure you may not remember."

'Excuse me?"

"Your mind was repurposed to make you more submissive to the members of the Harem and the Imperator, I don't see why you held out for nearly two weeks, but most of your memory of it was removed as a side effect. It truly is wonderful now that the Harem has expanded to four."

"Four?"

"Yes, you, Octavia, Melissa and myself makeup Caesar's harem. It is truly a great achievement, now will you come with me?" Lucia turned on her heels and led Jessea out of the room and down a hallway.

"Currently we are within the Imperial Vault, Caesar's personal palace. Originally it was a small vault underneath the Nuka-World Amusement park, but after our arrival and the formation of the Imperial City it was repurposed."

"Yes I remember that the city was once an amusement park but that's all."

"Well no bother let me fill you in. Their were once a number of parks but each has been reported for a new role. The World Of Refreshments is now a foundry and the center of Imperial Industry. Safari Adventure is an agricultural center and feeds much of the city. Kiddie KIngdom has a residential area. Dry Rock Gulch has become a slavehold, with Galactic Zone becoming a trade area. Last but not least; Nuka-Town USA has become a fortress and center of the city. In fact we are directly underneath it."

"How is the place powered?"

"By the former Nuka-World power plant of course!" Lucia chirped.

"Wait why are you so trusting with me about all of this?"

Lucia suddenly stopped outside a door and turned to her. "I understand that you are deeply confused so please let me remind you. You were given you a serum that will ensure your loyalty to our master by A: making you more submissive to us due to mental programming that you have received. However you received large memory loss of it with the programming still being within your mind. This was a natural side effect of the drug and I apologize for that. Moving onto point B: you have been turned into a Nymphomaniac to ensure your loyalty to our master, you will need him like a chem addict needs their next fix. Finally point C: this is your home now so their is no point in not informing you about it. Now if you would please come with me so we properly style you."

'Style me?"

"Yes, makeup and your hair. All other forms of cosmetics are strictly forbidden within the Imperium." Lucia hit a button and the door slid open. Together the two of them walked into what appeared to be a dressing room. Lucia pulled out a chair and Jessea sat in it. Despite her initial resistance she was being rather complainant.

Out of the corner a female slave appeared. She was dressed in a golden bikini and when she approached she rested her hand on Jessea's shoulder. "So," the woman said "I hear you are the newest addition to harem,"

Jessea nodded her head and the woman pursed her lips as she ran her hand through her hair. "Well, our lord has already informed me of how he wants you to look and I think it would be a very nice look on you," the woman took a comb and began to straighten Jessea's hair. Forming her shoulder length hair it into elegant lines before grabbing a bottle. She squirted the contents onto her hands and ran them through her Jessea's hair. Making it shine and glisten while keeping the form. Once she had finished with the hair then she grabbed a brush and applied makeup to Jessea's face, bringing out the tan to full perfection. When the woman was done she merely looked at Jessea and smiled to herself before helping her out of the chair.

Lucia began to walk again and Jessea followed. "Now Jessea you must remember that when you speak to our lord call him master, lord, or Imperator. You will only speak to him when spoken to and when you speak you must be submissive, remember your place and that you are at his mercy to exercise his power over you."

"Understood," Jessea said as they came to a stop and a door slid open. Lucia gave her a slight push and whispered, "have fun". Then Jessea was inside a large bedroom and on the other side, Caesar stood.

"Jessea you look almost wonderful, has Lucia explained your purpose to you?" he asked as closed the distance to her.

'Yes," Jessea said and Caesar stood right in front of her. His nose touched hers and he rested his hand on her shoulder. He leaned in and whispered into her eye, "now, are you ready to become my personal little cumwhore?"

Jessea was taken back by his question but her indortacation kicked in and she nodded. "I want to hear you say it," Caesar growled into her ear as his hands rubbed her waist, moving down to her leg.

She could feel herself lose control as a sudden wave of lust washed over her body. "I am your cumwhore,"

"More than that, finish the sentence" he growled at her.

"I am your cumwhore master."

"Good" he breathed before kissing her. She opened her mouth and let her new lover inside. His hands explored her available body and one groped her tits while the other rubbed her leg. Moving his hands behind her leg and picking her up off her feet. He kissed her neck passionately as he carried her over to the bed, then he sat her down.

Jessea faced her new master and watched as he dropped his pants and revaled his cock. She knelt down and took it into her hands, stroking it and as she brought it to her lips. She opened her mouth and took the erection inside and ran her tongue along the edges, making sure to clean every single spot. Caesar gripped the back of her head and thrusted in as she sucked.

Slavia pooled within her mouth as she was forced to feed the cock of her master. His grip tightened as he started to full fuck her face, at the same time he took his free hand spanked her ass. She let out a yelp at the sudden smack, then it happened again.

"Do you like that you slut?" he asked as yanked her head up. She nodded then he drew his cock out. She promptly spit all that slavia all over his cock. He laughed as he took it and smacked her face a couple times before lying down on the bed. He pulled her towards him and she mounted him. Lifting her leg up and sliding his cock into her love tunnel.

He thrusted straight up into her and smacked her ass again. Quickly fucking her full force and spanking her every couple seconds. She couldn't help but moan as was fucked hard by her new master. Leaning forward and letting her large breasts rub against his chest. Her body pressed against his as it rippled from the force of the fucking she was receiving.

Caesar pulled her right tit closer to him and sucked her nipple as he spanked her nice hard and raw ass, while at the same time thrusting hard up into her cunt. He loved how he was making her a total slut. She was already screaming with pleasure and her cunt was so slick that he had no trouble forcing his cock inside of her.

She gripped him tightly as she felt her lower body shake and the feeling of orgasam took control of her body. She let out a sheer howel of pleasure as her cunt exploaded with cum and feelings of pleasure, her pussy juice flowing all over her new master.

Caesar quickly withdrew and forced onto her back, bringing his mouth up to her cunt and began to eat her out. Driving his tongue into her sensual wedge. She let out a passionate moan as her master licked up all her cum. Letting a smile come to her lips. Then she was grabbed by the ass and flipped over, her hands were put in front of her and she got a spanking.

Caesar spanked her nice tanned ass raw before putting his cock inside her wet pussy and started fucking his newest slut doggy style. Ramming his cock into her and fucking her raw. Her body swayed back and forward as she mashed into him. The voilent force of their fucking fufiling his needs from her and teaching what her new needs are.

He leaned forwards and wrapped his right hand around her throat as he fucked her from behind. Shoving all his weight onto her and listening to her moan with pleasure. She stopped trying to hold herself up and let her arms collapse into the bed sheets. Thinking she had a moment of rest as Caesar withdrew from her pussy. She was rudely reminded her place when he grabbed her hair and yanked her head up and shoved his cock into her anus. Thrusting with all his might he simply broke her and she let out a scream as cum exploded outwards and her pussy juice soaked the bed beneath her.

Caesar let go of her hair and shoved her head down into the bed as he fucked her ass from above. Watching her body ripple as he gave her all his might. Then he flipped her over pressed his body against hers as he fucked her soft body. Their breath and moans mixed together to create an erotic aura of intense fucking. As the bed shook with the force of their two bodies colliding together Caesar could feel himself coming closer to orgarsam. The need to release his seed upon his newest slave wife was overwhelming, to give her a true crown of cum amongst the deeply tanned valley in between her breasts.

He withdrew from her pussy and pressed her tits together and began fucking them. Letting out a moan as he felt the familer sense of orgasam take over. His cock shot long thick globs of cum all over her breasts, throat, chin, face and hair. Some of it even overshot onto the pillows. He took a few seconds to finish up his cumshower, before admiring his work. His newest slave wife lay before him all glazed in cum. Her tanned body shining in all its glory. Truly his greatest addition to his harem. Maybe even worthy of the title of Harem Empress...


End file.
